Arendalle High: Endgame
by Sir V
Summary: Set in modern times in an alternate universe where Disney doesn't exist, Follow Main Characters's Elsa and Anna Frost and the mysterious boy V as they face the struggles of High School, teenage life, and organized crime. Featuring a little Elsanna, Elsa/Ariel, And a lot Anna/V
1. Mornings

Bzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt!

Anna groaned, she wasn't ready to accept that summer was over.

Bzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt!

The ginger slammed a fist down on the alarm clock instantly silencing it.

"Anna get up! We're going to be late!" a voice shouted from downstairs.

"Five more minutes." groaned Anna.

Suddenly a blinding light appeared alone with the light came a tall slender blonde impatiently tapping her foot on the hard wood floor. This caused Anna to hide even deeper into the covers, but soon the covers were violently ripped off.

"Hey!", she yelled "Give those back!"

"No, we have the first day of carpool. We CAN NOT be late", Said the blonde, "Besides today should be fun!"

"Fun?! Are you crazy?! Do you remember how last year ended?" demanded Anna.

Remembering how her Freshman year at Arendelle High School had ended in humiliation.

"Anna, you really just need to let it go. Seriously just ignore Han's if you see him", replied the blonde.

"But how can I face everyone again?" Anna asked as she began the lengthy process of combing her hair. "Come on Elsa, help me with this!" her comb snagging on a large knot in her hair.

"Nope, you're on your own. I have to go make sure that marshmallow has enough food and water for the day." Elsa said as she slide back down stairs to feed the large, white, very disagreeable, and overprotective Siberian Husky. She and Anna had had Marshmallow every since that fateful weekend that their parents had disappeared without a trace.

Elsa shook her head to remove the thought and realized that Marshmallow's bowl was now over flowing with dog food.

"Crap." She muttered as she began to scoop up the extra kibble back into the sack. Returning the sack to its place in closet, Elsa looked around her at her and Anna's small two story house. Sighing she went to go see if Anna had even made it to the bathroom yet.

Trudging up the old creaking wood steps, she realized that to her surprise Anna was actually ready to, Anna dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt and was sitting on her bed bobbing her head to whatever she was playing on her ipod.

"_Well this is a nice change from last year"_ thought Elsa _"I really hope she has a better time this year. Surely being a Sophomore now could help curb some of the bulling." _ Realizing the time, the blonde hurriedly grabbed her keys and purse.

"Anna! Lets go!"

"Ugh, fine", grumbled the redhead.

The sister made their way out the back door of their home. Elsa quickly unlocked her car and got in. Anna had just opened the passenger door when she realized something. Running back into the house followed by Elsa's protesting shouts.

"I can't believe I almost forgot it!" Anna berated herself. The it she referred to was a watch for her best friend Kristoff. She had spent the whole summer babysitting and other jobs to get the money for Kristoff's welcome home gift. A shiny slivery watch, with a reindeer in the middle of the it. The ginger giggled remembering how they had first met.

It had been a particularly cold and snowy winter day at the annual Arendelle Winter Festival. Elsa had left with her friends Ariel, Jasmine, and Mulan, leaving Anna alone with their cousin Rapunzel. Bored they had gone to see the reindeers, which is where she'd meet Kristoff, they immediately "clicked". They spent the rest of the weekend together, going on all the rides, eating all the food, and just sitting and talking to each other.

"Anna!" Elsa's voice broke Anna out of her daydream. She quickly ran back to car and got in.

"Sorry…" she said hesitantly to her older sister.

Elsa looked into her sisters bright blue eyes and sighed, there was no way she could stay mad at someone with such…beautiful eyes.

"Alright, lets go pick up the others."

And with that Elsa pulled the car out of the drive way and began the long drive to the rest of her and Anna's friends homes.


	2. Carpool

The roar of Elsa's 1971 Mustang drown out Elsa's worries, the car had been a gift from her uncle on her sixteenth birthday. She loved the car almost as much as she loved her sister. She looked over at Anna who also seemed to be deep in thought, "_I wonder if she's worrying about Hans and his football friends_?" Elsa sighed, "_I'll have a talk with Mulan to see if she'd be willing to convince Hans to leave Anna alone. She probably won't but its worth a try._"

"Um, Elsa? We're here..."

"Oh sorry, just lost in my thoughts."

Elsa looked up at the large almost mansion like house, it belonged to their Uncle Clarence and cousin Rapunzel. Uncle Clarence had given her the car, paid for the house that she and Anna lived in, and was legally their guardian.

Just Elsa heard a door slam and a strange girl run down the steps and into the car.

"Punzie!" Anna yelled, "What. Did. You. Do!?"

The girls previously knee length blonde hair had been replaced with choppy light brown hair that didn't even reach her shoulders. The brunette shrugged as she hugged Anna.

"It was getting to long to take care of" she replied, "besides I've always wanted brown hair."

Anna just stared, mouth wide with disbelief and whispered, "I...just can't…believe you cut it."

Elsa put the car into drive and thought about her own long whitish blonde hair. "Maybe I should trim mine up a bit too? It's nearly as long a Rapunzel's was." She started to drive off when Anna suddenly said.

"Uh, Punzie? Where are your shoes? And your socks for that matter?"

"Oh, I wasn't planning on wearing any." She replied as she looked down at her phone checking for any texts from Eugene. Eugene had spent most of the summer in the neighboring city of Corona, working on a special "project". She hated that he didn't trust he enough to admit that he was spending the whole summer stealing from as many people and houses as he could.

Rapunzel sighed, well at least Aladdin kept him safe. Aladdin was Eugene's best friend and partners in crime. She thought they made a pretty cute team, a completely dishonest and immoral team, but still a cute team. She'd known Aladdin almost as long as Eugene; she'd been introduced by one of Elsa's friends Jasmine.

They'd had all been hanging out at Kristoff's house, the guy's, including Anna, were all playing video games while the girls gossiped all about their crushes or boyfriends. A knock at the door had interrupted the conversation causing Jasmine to squeal, "He's here!"

"Who"? They'd replied.

"Aladdin, sillies!" Jasmine had giggled.

"Aladdin?!" Eugene had asked, rushing to the door, beating Jasmine. He through open the door only to be met with a fist to his stomach.

"Oof! What's the big idea man?" Eugene said gasping for breath.

"That's for stealing my Rolex!" Aladdin quipped back.

Eugene slowly got to his feet, "We even now?"

"Yep! We good, now where is my beautiful…ah!" Aladdin replied as he rushed over to greet Jasmine.

Rapunzel grinned as she remembered that night, "_They certainly Hit it off after not seeing each other for years." _Her grin faded as she began to recall the circumstances that Eugene had left her for the summer. "_Best if I just forget it_." She decided.

Her thoughts were abruptly broken with the sound of Elsa honking the horn impatiently. Finally the door of Kristoff's home flew open as he ran as fast as he could to the car, narrowly missing tripping on the curb.

"Hey guy! Sorry I'm a little late." Kristoff said sheepishly as he crawled over Anna into the back seat with Rapunzel.

"Its ok, its just great to see you!" an excited Anna exclaimed.

"Its great to see you to Anna! And you Elsa, and you…Rapunzel!? Who are you and what have you done to my Rapunzel!" said Kristoff pretending to be frightened by the strange brunette sitting next to him.

"Ha ha, very funny Kristoff. I just got a hair cut that's all." She replied shrugging.

"No, I think you cut maybe a bit more than a hair, Rapunzel" the red headed boy chuckled. He flipped out his phone and took a picture of Rapunzel's new hair.

"Kristoff! Delete that right now! Its ugly!" cried a very annoyed Rapunzel. Reaching for his phone which was just out of reach. "Delete it! Delete it!"

"Nope!" a triumphant Kristoff said. "I'm keeping this forever and ever." Smugly looking away as he pretending that he'd just won a boxing match.

"You're such a jerk, Kristoff!" the brunette squealed. "Fine then, keep it see if I care!" She said folding her arms and pushing out her lower lip into a pouting position.

Anna smiled, it so nice to see Kristoff again. Especially after he'd had to spend the whole summer at his step dads ranch. Kristoff was great with animal, especially horse's and reindeer, he was passionate about reindeer. For one reason or another he had a bit of an obsession with them. Anna's grin grew even bigger as se recalled how he dressed his dog, Sven, as a reindeer every Halloween and Christmas. The poor thing never had any idea what it had done to deserve such a punishment, but it would just go with it.

The rest of the ride to school was spent catching up, swapping summer time stories, and discussing what lockers and classes they hoped to get this year. Elsa pulled the car into the large Arendelle High School parking lot and quickly found a place to park. The parking lot was already beginning of fill up with all sorts of students. As she expected a fight had already broken out between to boys in the far left corner of the parking lot, pretty close to where Anna, Rapunzel, and Kristoff were walking.

Anna notice the two boys, one she knew for sure what Hercules, or as everyone called him "Jerkukes". The other seemed to be new to school which would meant Hercules had tried to frighten the stranger into giving him whatever was in his wallet. The stranger obviously wasn't planning on losing any money the first day and was doing a pretty decent job of beating the crap out of Hercules. "_I wouldn't want to cross that guy_." She thought.

"Hey, Kristoff I have something for you" she called her best friend back to her, "Here, this is a welcome home gift" she said nervously handing him a small box that contained the expensive watch. Kristoff opened the box and his eyes grew wide

"Anna! I…I don't know what to say! Its…" Kristoff was staring dumbfounded at the shiny silver watch.

"Do you like it," Anna asked nervously looked up at the larger boy with her big blue eyes.

"Like it?! I love it!?" he said before grabbing the slim ginger's waist and swinging her in the air. Anna squealed.

"I'm so glad you like it." She said breathless, "Come on we better get inside before the bell rings." And with that she and Kristoff ran off into the crow of students making their way into the large building.

Elsa smiled to herself, it was so nice to see how much Anna and Kristoff got along. She shyly looked around for her own friends, but was unable to see anything except the sea of moving bodies pushing her to the doors of her school.

She sighed, "And so begins another year at Arendelle High".


	3. First Day of School

Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand as they entered the large foreboding building. The taller boy just looked down at her unquestioning and smiled. Anna let a small smile escape, "_Well, for the first time in forever I finally feel safe in this stupid place_" she thought.

"Thanks Kris" she said in a nervous and soft voice.

"Don't worry Anna, everything will be fine." He said, reassuringly squeezing her hand. As they walked to the office to pick up their lock combinations and class list, Kristoff wondered whether or not Hans would torment Anna over the fact that she'd desperately been dating him this time last year. "_I'll put that fool in his grave if he __**ever **__touches her again._"

Walking up to the office window Kristoff politely asked the school secretary Miss De Vill, for Anna and his lockers and schedules.

"Of course darling, here you are." She said as she handed them what they had come for.

"We'd better hurry." A very nervous Anna said, pulling Kristoff to the sophomore hall. There was already a large group of bodies filling most of the hallway in Sophomore Hall. Looking down at their locker assignments Kristoff and Anna hugged then split up to find their separate lockers.

"See you at lunch!" Anna called after her best friend. But it was too noisy for him to hear her. "_Oh well, I'm sure he knows._" She muttered to herself. Anna had been assigned Locker Number 4, she pushed her way threw the crowd to the other end of the hallway. As she finally made it out of the bulk of the crowd she slammed right into someone and fell down.

"Ow, sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry." She said as her cheeks turned cherry red.

"Oh that's okay dear. You're alright now yah?" the much much larger man said to her.

"Oh, hi Mr. Oaken! Sorry for bumping into you."

"That's quite alright dear; you'd better be getting to your locker soon though. Wouldn't want to be late on the first day, yah?" the large loveable custodian said.

"Your right", Anna said reaching her locker which was near by, "Bye Mr. Oaken!"

"Bye dear, have a good day, yah?"

Upon opening her locker which had the roman numeral IV printed on it in dark red, Anna hear someone mutter in a soft by firm voice;

"Oh the irony never stops does it?"

Anna turned around to see the voice only to see the boy from the parking lot fight with Hercules. He was much taller than Anna, maybe six feet tall or so, had long pitch black hair that covered one of his eyes and touched the back of his neck, and was wearing a black t-shirt and dark colored jeans. Anna thought he was a little skinny until she noticed the faint outlines of his muscles under his shirt.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Oh, sorry I was just talking to myself just now. Carry on." The strange boy said opening his locker which was right next to Anna's.

"So I guess we're locker buddies now" the ginger said in a friendly tone.

"Yes, I suppose we are" the stranger replied, head in his locker. Suddenly the first bell rang, signaling that students had five minutes to reach their first class of the day. Anna slammed her locker shut as did the strange boy.

"My names Anna by the way." She said nervously, "What's your name?"

The boy let out a tiny smirk and said, "My name is V" and with that he walked away to where ever his first class was. Anna stood their thinking for a moment thinking a little, then looking back over at her locker she realized the irony. V's locker was number five, which was labeled with a large red V.

* * *

Elsa's first class of the day was Advanced Calculus 2; she hoped that Ariel had gotten the same classes as her again. The first bell rang; Elsa sprinted down the hallway and made inside just as the teacher, Mr. Weaslton began to take role. Elsa noticed that Ariel had indeed been placed in at least one of her classes and quickly took a seat near the back next to her.

"Hey." She whispered softly, looking at her friends reddish blonde hair.

"Hi, I missed you." Replied her friend as she swung around to face her.

"Girls!" Mr. Weaslton snapped in his annoying high pitch voice.

Both girls quickly faced the front with straight faces. As Mr. Weaslton began the first lesson of the year Elsa wondered how Anna and the rest of her friends were doing. She really hoped that Anna hadn't run into Hans this morning, she needed to remember to talk to her if they had the same lunch hour.

* * *

Kristoff was seated in his first hour class which was Advanced Computer Applications, when he noticed the new guy from the parking lot enter the room and take a seat in the very back. "_Hmmm, I don't think I like that guy to much. He seems kind of shifty. Plus that hair looks ridiculous on him. I wonder if Anna and I have the same lunch hour like last year._"

Then the announcements began to play over the intercom and a slick British accent began to speak; "Greeting students and faculty! Welcome to a new year full of fun and learning here at Arendelle High School, I am your principle, you may call me Principal Jafar or Your Lordship whatever your style is. I hope that this year…"

Kristoff tuned out the rest of the announcements and focused his attention on that strange kid sitting in the corner. He seemed to be surveying the room, the security camera, and the students. "He's a weird one for sure" Kristoff thought.

* * *

V noticed the large blonde boy who had been staring at him so intently for the last five minutes, he allowed himself a small smirk. "_He just can't seem to figure me out_" he thought. Well it was time for him to get to work, discreetly he pulled out his phone. His phone was no ordinary phone either, he had custom built it himself, it was now tied to a small server that he ran in his garage. This allowed him to gain access to almost any network or computer with medium to low security.

Within ten seconds he had administrator control of the entire school network. "This year will be so easy!" he thought congratulating himself. Slipping his phone back into his pocket his thoughts drifted to the very attractive red head he had met earlier. "_She is very pretty, and those eyes of her's are just…gorgeous_!" Suddenly his mind began to slip into another vision, "_No! No! Not now! Not again! Please no I._" But it was too late terrifying images hidden in a fog of the few people he cared for began flashing through his mind, screaming at him,

"Why did you hurt me?" whispered one;

"_I..I haven't_!"

"Not yet…"

"_Who are you? What do you want_?" he cried at the apparitions.

The vision chuckled, "You know what we want…" and with that the vision ended, tossing V back into reality. He shook his head and looked around and noticed that the blonde boy was once again staring intently at him…

* * *

The bell rang releasing Anna from her fifth hour class; it was time for lunch! The excited red head bounded the steeps to the school's cafeteria and got in line for food. She hoped that they something chocolate, she was very passionate about her chocolate. To her delight they had a large bowl full of chocolate pudding, Anna helped herself to an entire plate of it.

"_It's amazing that I stay as skinny as I am, with the way I eat._" She thought as she looked for a friend to sit by. Scanning the room she saw that most or the tables were already full and that none of her friends seemed to have this lunch hour with her. Anna was on the verge of a very possible nervous break down when she noticed V sitting by himself.

"Well, he's better than no one," she sighed and walked over to him. "Can I sit here? Please, I don't really know anyone else here and I noticed you sitting here alone and I thought that maybe we could keep each other company?

V let out a small laugh, "Sure, I don't mind the company. Besides no one usually talks to the new kid on his first day."

"Do you move around a lot?" Anna asked as she stuffed her face full of the chocolate pudding.

"Yeah." was V's simple answer. "So, I assume that you really like chocolate." He said as he watched Anna finish off the enormous plate of chocolate pudding.

"Oh my god, Yes! I love it!" the ginger exclaimed as she licked the remaining chocolate off of her plate and fingers.

"Here, I wasn't going to eat this."

Anna looked up to see that V was offering her one of the biggest chocolate bars she'd ever seen. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth drop open.

"Are you serious?!" she said in shock.

"Yeah, it looks like you'll like it even more than me."

Anna quickly grabbed the bar and tore into it, devouring it in less than a minute. V just sat across from her smiling ever so slightly.

"_I like this new guy_," Anna thought "_and not just because he gave me chocolate either. He has really cute hair and I love how his eyes look like dark chocolate with a swirl of gold_."

Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Reluctantly Anna got up, only to trip. Just before she could touch the ground she felt two hands grab her shoulders and steady her.

"You okay?" V asked steading her.

"Yeah, thank you, again!"

* * *

The rest of the day went by without incident and at 3:00 two sisters and their friends all got back into Elsa's car and began to discuss what had happened to them that day.

"Hey guys, would you want to come by my house tomorrow night to swim before my dad drains out the pool?" was the first thing Rapunzel said as they pulled out of the school parking lot. "Oh and bring a friend too!"

"Elsa can we go? Please? Please? Pleeeease?" was Anna's instant response

"I don't see why not" the blonde laughed.

"Sure I'll come, I think that I'll bring Aladdin with me" said Kristoff as he pretended to handcuff himself to an invisible person.

"So who are you going to bring Elsa?"

"Ariel" was Elsa's quick response.

"What about you Annie?"

"Uuuuuum, oh! I know who to bring, I'll bring V." the red head said.

"Is he the guy you were talking to at your locker this morning?" inquired her cousin.

"Yep, he's the one"

"Oooo, he's kind of cute, Defiantly bring him."

"Wait what does this guy look like." Kristoff said defensively as he tugged on Anna's pigtails.

"He's around your height Kris, longish black hair, a little skinny." Described Anna.

"Hmm, I think he's in my computers class, he looked kinda sketchy to me." Kristoff said slightly concerned. But lightening up he poked Anna on her arm

"Oh, he's fine Kris, don't worry about him." Anna laughed poking right back.

"One more thing guys," interjected Rapunzel, "My parents will be gone."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'd like to thank the five or so kind people who have followed and/or favorite this story. I really appreciate it, I hope that you all will follow this story to its end. Now I'm sure some of you are wondering where I got the character of V, well I'll tell you. The character of V is based off of the main character V in my second favorite movie "V of Vendetta". Its not the same character in my story, he's just loosely based on him. Expect frequent updates, most likely one or two small chapters per day.**

**Thank you all for read this,**

**V**


	4. The Party

**Short Authors Note:**

**This is probably the chapter where people start to hate me. So be it. This is a warning that this chapter goes from cute, sweet, and a little sexy; to a little dark and violent (This is labeled as Romance/Drama after all). You have been warned. But I still hope you enjoy!**

It was the night of the party; Anna could not have been more excited. She had asked V to come and to her delight he had promised to be there. Elsa seemed to be as nervous as Anna was excited.

"_What am I going to wear? The party is in two hours_!" Elsa thought as she frantically went through all of her clothes. "_Ugh, why do I only have this one_?" she thought as she help up a blue two piece swim suit. Grumbling she shoved it into her bag along with some sunscreen and a towel.

"Elsa?" she heard Anna call from here room.

"What Anna?"

"Um, this is a little weird can you come in here." Her sister replied in a nervous voice. Elsa sighed and headed into her sisters room. Anna was standing there in a red bikini, looking at the mirror and holding up a black two piece comparing the two together.

"Um, which looks better?" the ginger said as she turned to face Elsa. Elsa had forgotten how much of her sisters body was covered in freckles. "_Wow she is so pretty, the way her body curves and everything! I'd love to just. Wait. What the hell! I can't think like this, she's my sister! Conceal it, don't feel it._"

"Ummm, the black one?" her cheeks turning bright pink.

"Are you ok Elsa?" Anna said looking concerning over at her sister

"Yeah, its just...really hot in here" Elsa said embarrassed.

"Oh, well I guess it's a good thing we're going to a pool party then." Anna said as she flashed a devious grin at her older sister. Elsa hurried back to her own room to check for last minutes items. Anna pulled a green tank top and pink shorts on and shoved her swim suit into her bag. She hoped that V would actually come, she realized something, why was his name just a single letter?

"I'll ask him tonight" she said to herself as she slipped on some flip flops. Anna looked at the clock and thought more about V, "_Oh no! How is he supposed to get there? I should have asked him if we could pick him up_!" She frantically picked up her phone but soon realized she didn't have his number.

"Elsa, should we get going now?" she called to her sister as she rushed downstairs to the back door. The ginger impatiently tapped her foot on the floor.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming" Elsa yelled, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. Anna was already out the door and waiting for her in the car. Elsa smiled, glad to see her usually nervous sister in such a excited and hopeful mood. "_I hope V keeps his promise and comes tonight. I don't think Anna will be able to deal with another guy messing up her life_."

The entire ride to Rapunzel's house was spent with Anna rambling on and on about how excited she was. It was starting to get to Elsa.

"Ok, I get that you're excited Anna. You can stop talking now!" the blonde finally snapped but instantly regretted it. Anna abruptly stopped talking, said "Oh, sorry Elsa", and looked out the window

"Anna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Its alright Elsa, I was rambling a bit too much wasn't I?" Anna turned back to her sister and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "I forgive you".

Elsa felt a warm tingling feeling shoot through her entire body, "_What the hell is wrong with me_?" she pulled onto Rapunzel's street, "She's my sister for Christ's sake" she noticed that there was way to many cars around Rapunzel's house. She decided to park around the back of the house where there were less cars.

Anna was out of the car and in the house before Elsa could even take her keys out of the ignition. She ran to catch up with her younger sister. The house was full of people just milling around and talking, Rapunzel noticed them coming and ran over to greet them.

"Um, Punie? What's with all these other people?" Anna asked as she embraced the red head

"Well, Kristoff invited Aladdin who invited the rest of the school." Rapunzel said "But I wouldn't let anyone go out back until you two showed up." And with that the brunette made her way to a coffee table, stood up and announced that the party just started.

Anna and Elsa made it out the back door before anyone else could, and took refuge in the showers that Rapunzel's father had begun to build over the summer. Everything was finished except for any sort a barrier between the showers.

"This reminds me a lot like the showers at the summer camps we used to go to" Anna remarked.

"Yeah, only this is so much cleaner." Her sister said as she fished though her bag, pulling out her swim suit.

"You can change first Elsa, don't worry I won't look." Anna offered, which her sister eagerly accepted. Elsa quick pulled off her t-shirt and shorts and slipped on her swim suit.

Anna of course broke her promise not to look and stole a quick glance. She marveled over how pale, but perfect and smooth her sister's skin was. Not like her's was, almost completely covered with freckles. Elsa wished her luck and strutted out to meet the crowd. Anna sighed, well time to get out there and have fun! She quickly slipped on her swim suit, suddenly she heard someone else enter the showers.

Anna turned to see who it was and gasped! It was Hans; he had changed a lot since she'd last seen him. He now had a crew cut instead of his normaly curly ginger hair and was wearing blood red swim trunks; she noticed that he had most likely been working out the entire summer.

"What do you want Hans?" she said in a quivering voice.

"I don't recall every giving my girlfriend permission to ignore me all summer." He slurred, even though the party had only started ten minutes ago he was already a little tipsy. Anna could smell the alcohol all over him.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore Hans," Anna said, panic beginning to build up as Hans began to slowly advance toward her. "You should leave now."

"I didn't say you could break up with me either!" he began to walk a little faster over to her, his hand balled into fists.

"Hans what are you do…"

SLAP!

Anna was thrown against the wall from the force of Hans's backhanded slap. She could already feel a nasty bruise coming in on her cheek. Anna felt tears forming in her eyes, where was Kristoff when she need him? Hans grabbed her wrist and threw her on the floor; she slid a couple feet then curled up into a fetal position. Anna whimpered as she saw Hans walk back to her. Suddenly Hans cried out and fell to the ground clutching his leg. It took Anna a second to realize that there was now a slim six inch blade protruding out of Hans's right thigh. She looked up to see who had saved her, her eyes met with V's chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner" he said, helping her to her feet. "Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I..I think so" Anna said, still recovering from the slap.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

Anna thought about it; should she? NO! she had been so excited about this party whe was not going to let Hans or anyone ruin it for her.

"No, I think I'll stay." She said in a shaky voice.

"Ok, here lets get you outside."

As they entered the showers, Kristoff noticed them…and the large bruise on the side of Anna's face. Kristoff ran over to her and asked what had happened.

"Hans..he..attacked me."

"He what!? Where is he? I'll kill him!" Kristoff said in a rage.

Anna turned to thank V once again, but he was nowhere to be seen. Kristoff and Anna went to go see if Hans was still in the showers, but he was nowhere to be found. It was as if both Hans and V had just vanished into thin air.

"Are you sure that your ok Anna?" her concerned best friend asked for the hundredth time.

Anna loved it that he cared so much for her, she always felt so safe in his arms. She looked around and saw Elsa and Ariel playing beer pong with some of their friends. There was some commotion coming from inside the house, suddenly a group of twelve of so boys walked out carrying kegs of beer and packets of what suspiciously looked like drugs. The noise died down when people realized who the group was and who its lead was. The group or gang might have been a better word was know as "The Lost Boys" lead by Peter Hook. Peter was Elsa's age, had short brown hair, and was over all pretty short. Everyone know who he was; if some one needed something, Peter could get it. Peter had been know to sell any thing from liquor to handguns. The best part was that Peter was all but untouchable; his father was rumored to be in the Arendelle and Corona Mob and he had literally gotten away with murder when he was twelve years old.

A few people took this as a queue to leave, but most just went back to whatever they were doing. Kristoff looked down at Anna and over at Elsa who seemed to have so much fun with Ariel. He sighed, it was probably time that they all left before thing could get out of hand.

"Come on let go." He whispered to Anna, who nodded and ran over to get Elsa.

Elsa was surprised; she was having much more fun than she had thought she would. Plus it was nice to be spending time with Ariel again, she wondered how Anna was doing. Her sister had been so excited for this party. Elsa notice Anna walking over to her, Elsa help back a gasp when she noticed the large bruise on the side of the ginger's face.

"Anna! What happened to you?"

"Hans." Was the self-explanatory answer.

"Where is he? I'm going to.."

"I don't know he disappeared. But we should go before Peter causes this party to get out of hand."

"Yeah you're right. Let's get going." Elsa said as she grabbed her bag and Anna's hand and headed to her car. They drove in silence the whole way home; Anna was silent once back at home. Elsa was worried, especially when Anna went to bed without saying a single word.

Anna laid in bed for hours wondering what had become of Hans and what V could possibly be doing to him. She hated it when people just left or disappeared, just like Elsa and her parents had.

**Author's Note:**

**See was that so bad? I need to use this chapter to introduce the villains, romance, and conflict of this story. As always I hope that you enjoyed this. Please leave a review/ suggestion on what you like, what I should change, and what I should do.**

**V**


	5. Vodka and Knives

**This chapter is mainly from V's POW (and a little from Hans's and Anna's POW), so if you thought what he did to Hans in the last chapter was bad just read this one. So another warning, Hans may or may not get what he deserves in this chapter. Which could involve the removal of one of more body parts.**

Hans woke up to the rumbling of an engine, opening his eyes to see what was going on he was met with darkness. He tried to move but realized that his hands and legs were tied together. "_What the hell? Where am I? What happened?" _He racked his brain trying to remember what had just happened to him. Had he done something stupid? A better question was why he was in the trunk of a car. Hans shifted his legs which shot a shooting pain through his body. Something was stuck in his leg! "_Oh my god_!"

"Hey! Help me, let me out!" Hans yelled, he became more concerned that whatever injury he had sustained to his leg. "_How am I supposed to make head of the football team again_?" Hans began to beat on the walls and yell and curse for whoever had put him in here to release him.

V had been driving a half hour till he heard Hans stirring in the trunk of his car. V had only been this mad one other time in his life, the night that his parents were killed. V tuned out Hans's demands that he be released. "_Oh, don't worry, you'll be released_." V thought with a smile, "_In how many pieces you'll be released in, is another matter entirely._" The car was now well out of the city limits and had just entered what locals called the "Forbidden Forest".

V chuckled, "_If only they knew_" he whispered to himself. Reaching for his drink that was sitting in the passenger seat his hand brushed up against something cold and slimy. Jerking his hand back and looking to see what he had touched, he was faced with a woman. Not just any woman, his mother. V slammed on the brakes causing an increase in Hans's cursing. V looked terrified at the creature next to him, the woman was decaying, with bits of hair and skin slowly sliding off her face. There was a screwdriver wedged in one of her eye sockets.

"So, are you going to kill him, just like you killed me or will you use a…more inventive method?" the creature rasped through its teeth. Suddenly one of its eyes fell out and bounced on to V's hand. Disgusted and terrified V shook it off and confronted the vision.

"I'm not going to kill him", Hans only hearing only the words "kill him" began to shout and curse with increased volume and intensity.

"If you say so…son" it said before disintegrating into a pile of flesh and bones. V shook his head and pulled into the drive way of a small cabin. As he got out of the car he began to have second thoughts about Hans. Did Hans deserve any of this? After all he was only an airhead football jock and he was drunk. Was he really responsible for his actions tonight? V sat down on the trunk of his car and continued to debate with himself. What would Anna think about him if she ever found out about this? Would she ever talk to him again? Or even look at him? Sure she'd look at him, she see him as a monster. "_Am I a monster_?"

V remembered the party, he had been a little late, but as soon as he had arrived he had went to look for Anna. After he'd searched for a few minutes he found her older sister Elsa. Elsa had directed him to the showers, when he neared them he had heard the slap. V had decided to sneak in to see what had happened, upon entering he had seen Anna on the ground crying and Hans was standing above her. V had quickly pulled out his slim, mother pearl handled knife, walked up behind Hans and then stabbed him through his thigh. After making sure that Anna was safe he had knocked Hans unconscious and loaded him into the trunk of his car.

V made up his mind, Hans deserved anything that happened to him. He had hurt the only person who had ever actually showed any interest in V. V unlocked and opened up the trunk and hoisted the protesting victim out. V carrying Hans with one hand and a backpack with another reached the house and unlocked the door. It was a small but comfortable cabin; V had built it a few years back. It was just your average cabin, with the exception of its basement…V tossed the backpack down the stairs and grabbed hold of Hans's legs and dragged him down to the basement and strapped him to a chair. Hans was beginning to regain consciousness; V opened the backpack and began to neatly set its contents on a nearby table.

Hans watched in horror as this dark and honestly terrifying boy place knife after knife on the table and finally a fresh bottle of vodka. "_Oh my god, what is this guy planning to do_?" Hans desperately began to attempt to free himself, he tried to knock over the chair he was in, but it was bolted to the floor. The floor…was that blood?!

"Listen man, whatever you want I'll get it! Just let me go!" he pleaded.

"I don't want anything from you," his kidnapper said as he began to walk upstairs, leaving Hans in the dark and musty room. Hans struggle to escape was now fueled by thought of survival, but he could not get loose. He heard footsteps approaching and soon the stranger was back…with a car battery and wires.

"Wha, what are you doing?" he asked as tears began to form in his eyes. But the boy said nothing; he just turned to face Hans and calmly stabbed him in both legs, leaving the smooth sliver knives stuck in Hans's thighs. Hans screamed and cured at this, this monster. That's what this boy was, a monster, Hans though through the pain. "_It can't get worse than this can it_?" Hans soon realized that it could get worse…much worse.

V turned back around to face Hans; he was now holding two wires, one in each hand. He calmly walked back to him and wrapped them around the wires and after making sure they were secure he began to speak.

"You hurt someone tonight," he said looking directly into the eyes of the boy in front of him, "someone who I care a great deal about." V turned back around and returned with the car battery, "I put your friend Hercules in the hospital for trying to steal my wallet, now I want you to think about what I might do to a person who hurts me or someone I like?" Hans's eyes grew wide as he realized that he may very well be about to die.

"Listen man I'll, I'll stay away from Anna, I swear to god! Just please don't kill me!" Hans pleaded.

V had had enough of this bullies smooth words, he slowly connected the wires to the car battery and watched the ginger scream. He began to pour the bottle of vodka over Hans's legs and let the electricity flow till Hans was unconscious, and then disconnected them from the battery and the knives. V walked upstairs and filled a cup with some water and walked back downstairs and threw it on Hans, instantly waking him up.

"Now, it seems that you won't be playing any football for a while." V said smiling down at Hans, "Here's how this is going to work, when asked about your injuries you will say you were too drunk to remember, do you understand?" Hans frantically nodded his head, "Finally you will never speak, look at or even think about Anna or her friends, because I think you are, I will kill you." Hans nodded his head with increased intensity. "Good, I'm glad we agree. I never want to see you again." And with that V pulled out a syringe and injected Hans with a heavy sedative.

V sighed, how had he managed not to kill him? V quickly cleaned up the cabin and wiped it down for fingerprints, he then loaded Hans back into his car. V drove for some time before he found a place close enough to where the party had been before he dumped Hans on the side of the road.

V drove home all the while being annoyed by different visions, the most recurring of which was Anna. She wouldn't say anything, just look up at him with her beautiful blue eyes and cry. V slumped onto his couch and almost instantly fell asleep.

Anna noticed that both Han's and V were missing from school the next few weeks, but no one else seemed to notice or care. She was beginning to worry, not so much for Hans, he could be dead for all she cared, but she worried about V. Where had he gone? What had happened to him? Did he have anything to do with the disappearance of Hans? The whole school was talking about Peter and his gang had supposedly done to a freshman named Olaf who had happened across some sort of activity that peter obviously didn't want people to know about.

It had now been a month since the incident with Hans. V had eventually returned to school, much to Anna's delight and they continued to talk and hang out together. She began to learn more and more about him, his dead parents, his interests, and so much more. Then one day V did the unthinkable, he stood up to Peter, calling him out on all the drugs, alcohol, and Olaf. Peter had not been pleased. At all. Anna was awakened on a Friday night to the sound of her phone buzzing. It was a text form V, it read simply as, "Help me".

**Author's Note:**

**I must admit I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I know I rushed the ending to this chapter a bit but I didn't want to bore you all with minor details. I thinking about taking this story in a slightly darker and more sinister direction, but don't worry I will keep the budding romances and sweet fluffy stuff alive as well. Thank you all so much. I really appreciate every favorite, follow and review. You are all amazing people!**

**Cheers!**

**V **


	6. A Fire of Vengence

Elsa was trapped in yet another nightmare, she was standing in their front yard building a snowman when suddenly her parents came rushing out the door carrying suitcases. She tried to call out to them but she couldn't speak. They got in to a cab and just vanished in the swirling snow. Elsa tried to run after them but her legs were frozen in place. Suddenly everything began to shake and a booming voice called her name. Elsa! Elsaaa! Elsa!

"Elsa, wake up!"

Elsa was thrown from her nightmare only to be faced with another. Anna was standing above her shaking her awake. Elsa slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep form them.

"Anna, go back to sleep." She said closing her eyes again and laying her head back on her pillow.

"NO, wake up! Elsa, V needs help." Anna said as she dragged Elsa out of bed.

"What? Why? What happened?" the blonde asked as she stumbled around her room and down the stairs with Anna.

"I don't know, he just needs my help for some reason." Her sister said as they got into Elsa's car.

"I hope you know what you're doing Anna…" Elsa said wearily.

As they drove across town to V's home Elsa wondered what could possibly have happened to him that he would ask Anna for help. It was normally the other way around. As they turned onto V's secluded street they saw that is was filled with three police cars, an ambulance, and a fire truck. Elsa parked the car along the side of the road a good distance from his house, before Elsa could even take the keys out of the ignition her sister was already running up the street toward the fire. Elsa took her time, she didn't like fire or heat, or summer for that matter. Sighing she opened her door and sprinted after her sister.

Anna ran as far as the police man and emergence responders would let her. She frantically asked if there was anyone inside. She was directed to the back of the ambulance where she saw V. She suppressed a gasp, V looked pretty good for someone who just survived a fire, but he was crying. Anna walked over and sat down next to him and hesitantly pulled him in for a hug. V just laid his head down on her should and sobbed as she gently rocked him back and forth.

"Shhhh, shhh, its ok. Its ok." She whispered as she stroked his long soft hair, Anna was surprised, she'd never imagined that V could even display emotion on this level. Eventually Elsa found the two and sat down next to V and tried to get him to tell her what had happened, but he all he could do was hold on to Anna like she was his life line and cry.

After a while one of the paramedics said that they were going to take V to the hospital since he didn't have anywhere else to stay and no surviving relatives to call.

"He can stay with us." Anna offered

"Wait, wha…" Elsa began to say but was instantly cut off with the look that her sister gave her.

"Um, I meant that he can stay with us as long as he needs too." The blonde said with a gulp.

"Ok, you'll just need to sign here" one of the paramedics handed her a clipboard with an official looking paper on it. Elsa picked up the pen and with a shaky hand signed the document.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She whispered to her sister, who was still gently hold V.

"I do." The ginger replied, "Lets get him out of here" Anna looked over at what had once been V's home. There wasn't much left, just the charred skeletal remains of a house. Miraculously the garage had been left untouched by the fire, looking on the bright side maybe some of V's belongings had been spared, Anna thought.

Anna held on to V as they walked back down the street to Elsa's car. Once there she and V got into the back seat together and just held each other. They drove in silence, Elsa wondered if she had made a mistake assuming responsibility for him. What did she really know about him? Once home Elsa helped her sister lay V down on their couch, he had eventually stopped crying and was now in a deep sleep.

"I'm going to sleep in the recliner tonight" Anna said as she slumped down onto the recliner next to V. Elsa nodded understandingly and went back to bed, Anna sat there till dawn looking down on the sleeping form of V. "_He looks so peaceful_" she thought with a yawn.

V didn't go back to Arendelle High for some time; he would just sit at home and stare off into space. Finally in November he returned, no one had even noticed his disappearance. That could mostly be attributed to the fact that V had long ago hacked the schools system to give himself perfect attendance.

Anna had made it a habit of sleeping on the recliner so she could be close to V, who had frequent nightmares. He would suddenly sit straight up with a wild look in his eyes and Anna would get up and sit by him and stroke his hair until he went back to sleep. Anna would ask him again and again what it was that he dreamed about, but V would never say a word about them.

Elsa was excited winter break was just a few days away! Winter had always been her absolute favorite season, she loved everything about it; the cold air, the snow, the whiteness, and most of all…snowmen! But she also worried about V, she too had grown close to him and worried for him. Although he did a good job of hide any hint of emotion, she would occasionally be awakened to the sound of her sister calmly talking to V in the middle of the night trying to calm him down. Elsa commended her sister on her patience and dedication to someone she'd only know for six months.

Elsa, as well as Anna both suspected that Peter and his goons were to blame for the fire that destroyed V's house, retaliation for V calling them out in public no doubt. Peter was becoming more and more aggressive since that day and everyone at school even the teachers avoided him.

Elsa had noticed some changes in Anna as well; she was becoming more outspoken and aggressive. She liked to see this different side of her usually talkative but nervous sister.

Anna looked up at the clock which hung just above the door, it read 2:59. "Only a few more seconds" she whispered. Then the bell rang signaling that winter break had officially begun. Two and a half weeks to do whatever she wanted. She and Kristoff rushed out the front doors and waited for V to walk out, Anna ran over to V and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the car, totally forgetting about Kristoff.

Kristoff sighed, he was sad that Anna was spending less time with him, but he was glad that she was so happy being around V. "She likes him," he thought. "and not like a friend either". Kristoff didn't mind it too much, with Anna spending more time with V; it gave him more time to spend with Charlie. Anna had know that he was gay for some time but he had never told her about Charlie.

On the ride back home Elsa suggested that they all meet at Anna and her's house for Christmas eve and exchange gifts. The idea was eagerly accepted, everyone promised to bring a gift for everyone. Later that night Anna was woken once again by V, got up and walked over to him.

"Anna there's something I need to tell you." V said looking off into the dark room. Anna sat next to him and held his and said, "I'm listening". V to her everything; about the night his parents were killed in a fire, about the voices and visions, about what he had done to Hans, and…that he loved her. V looked over at Anna expecting her let go of his hand and slap him and tell him she never wanted to see him again. To his surprise she was looked at him with tears in her eyes and smiled.

Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that V would just pure his heart out to her like this. She let go of his and looked at him.

"I love you too V", then she leaned over and gently kissed V on his surprisingly soft lips.

V's mind could not comprehend what had just happened, instead of hitting him and telling him to leave and never come back, Anna had kissed him! She was still kissing him! Anna finally drew back and looked into V's very surprised, chocolate brown eyes. Neither of them said a word for a moment. V was the first to break the silence.

"I have to be dreaming", he whispered as he laid back down. Anna curled up against him and whispered, "No, this is so very real." Anna fell asleep with V's arms around her. For the first time in forever V felt like he belonged.

Elsa woke up the next morning and walked downstairs and gasped. Anna was wearing her usually night attire; a green sports bra and green shorts. Of course what here sister was wearing had nothing to do with Elsa's gasp. It was the fact that her sister was tangled up with V.

"Oh Shit!" the blonde thought.

**Long Author's Note:**

**So I got a lot of PM's in regards to the last chapter. It seems that there are two types of people reading this story; one kind likes the darker more violent parts of this story, and the other really enjoys the sweet romantic parts like this chapter. Well I'm proud to announce that in the next few weeks I will be releasing the first chapters of two new Frozen fan fics. The first will be titled "Bloodstained Snow"; this will be directed to those of you who enjoy the darker nature of my writing and will feature a "Game of Thrones" feel. The second will be titled "Fire and Ice"; this will be directed to those of you who enjoy the sweet romance. And finally a V for Vendetta and Frozen crossover is also in the works. Please leave reviews and as always you are all awesome people.**

**Cheers!**

**V**


	7. Presents and Mistletoe

"Anna! What did you two do?!" Elsa yelled, looking down at her sister and V. Anna blinked her eyes a few times, rubbed the sleep out of them and then sat up.

"Nothing Elsa" she said with a giggled, "I got cold last night and so I asked V if I could sleep with him." Elsa raised her right eyebrow and Anna quickly corrected herself. "No! Not like that, well kinda like that. All we did was sleep, nothing else." By now V was also waking up, he sat straight up and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face.

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're worried about Elsa." V said bluntly. Anna blushed a dark crimson and playfully punched V on his arm. Elsa had some very confused and conflicting feelings. As much as she liked V she didn't want him to steal her Anna from her. But on the other hand if V made Anna happy, who was she to say no? But what about her feelings for Anna? She could never say them out loud, not to Anna, or V, or even Ariel. Elsa sighed; she had had a major crush on Ariel ever since they met in the third grade. Her hair was just so red and soft, and her eyes where a deep sea blue. Ariel had been there for her when her and Anna's parents had disappeared and had spent many a night consoling Elsa.

The blonde finally made up her mind, she knew that it wouldn't be fair for her to have crushes on two different girls, especially one that was her own sister. "Ok fine, you know what? Have all the sex you to want! See if I care!" Elsa said in a mock serious voice. Anna and V looked at each other and bother suppressed a giggle. "Ok, well unfortunately I have a job now, so you two are in charge every day for the next two weeks between 9 am to 5pm."

Anna stopped trying to comb her very messy red hair. "Since when did you get a job? Where is it? What is it?" she said as she gave up on taming her hair and opted to just wear a winter hat.

"Barber shop," Elsa said as she twirled her long braid between her fingers. Anna gasped,

"You're not cutting your hair are you Elsa?" Anna ran over and protectively grabbed hold of Elsa's hip length braid. Elsa laughed,

"No silly, but I'll be cutting other peoples braids off. Besides now that V is living with us we could use some extra money other that what Uncle Clarence sends us." V jumped up, "Elsa! You don't need to do that, I-I'll get a job."

Elsa smiled, "Thanks for the offer V but I'm the adult here and I have responsibility for both you and Anna." Anna walked back from the window, "Umm Elsa? You may want to look outside." The ginger said motioning her older sister toward the window. When Elsa looked out, her heart sank. There was a good foot of snow on the ground. As much as Elsa loved winter and snow, today was not the worst day for it. Although the streets were clear, the sister's drive way was covered in snow and ice. There was no way they could clear that much snow in time.

V came running back into the room after disappearing to who knows where, "Here take my car, it's parked down the street a little", he said as he handed a surprised Elsa his keys. Elsa pulled V in for a quick hug, grabbed her icy blue coat and ran out the door and down the street.

Anna watched as Elsa drove off and then turned back to V. She gave V a mischievous smile, "So what are you going to do today?" V not really paying attention flipped open his laptop, "I don't know, probably just going to mess around online", he said as he began typing and clicking on random websites." Anna felt disappointed that V hadn't caught on to her hint, "Well I'm going to go take a shower." And with that she marched up stairs and into her bedroom. Anna was surprised she hadn't really been in here since V had come to live with them. "_Wow, I forgot how messy it was_", she thought as she began to scoop armfuls of clothes into her closet. Looking round her room, Anna tried to find something descent to wear, but all she could find was a bright pink sports bra and a pair of light blue shorts. Anna grabbed them and a towel and headed into the shower. As the water ran, she wondered what she could get everyone for Christmas, especially V.

V scoured through dozens of websites searching for the perfect gifts for everyone. Even though he didn't know everyone very well but from what Anna had told him about them it wasn't too hard for him to find great gifts for them, even Elsa. But he just couldn't find the right one for Anna, she didn't wear jewelry, or make-up, she wasn't that into shoes. The only thing she had ever shown any interest in was his collection of knives…that was the answer! V quickly bought the rest of the items and made sure that they would get here before Christmas Eve and then pulled out his back pack.

One Week Later: Elsa was so excited; Christmas Eve was the very next day! She could barely hold in her excitement. The blonde looked over at the small pile of presents that she had just finished wrapping, she had found the best gift for everyone, even V. After searching for some time she finally found a gift that he would use. As much as she didn't like it she had to admit that Anna and V did make a very cute couple. She liked how protectively V held her sister when they slept. She sighed wishing that Ariel would hold her like that.

Christmas Eve: The night had finally arrived, and spirits were high. The trio had spent a good part of the day decorating and preparing for the big night. V had woken up early and draped the house with Christmas lights, much to the surprised of Elsa who didn't even know that they had Christmas lights. Not only that but somehow he had also bought a tree somewhere at some point. Elsa just couldn't understand how he managed it.

V was lying on the couch exhausted, he was ready for tonight. Everything was perfect, his gifts had arrived on time, the lights were hung, and the tree was decorated. For the first time in forever, V was going to have a really Christmas. Even before his parents had been killed V and his parents never really celebrated it. But not he was with the only people in the world who cared for him and that he loved.

Finally at eight o clock there was a knock on the door; Elsa quick walked over to it and threw the door open. A very cold and snow covered Rapunzel shot in,

"Are you guys trying to make me freeze to death out there?" she said pretending to be a statue. Anna ran over and pulled her cousin in for a big hug. Rapunzel pulled away and hugged Elsa, "Merry Christmas you two." V walked into the room carrying an arm load of presents and sat them down at the base of the tree and was then mauled by a bundle of brown hair and energy. "Bet you thought you were going to get out of a hug, didn't you?" Rapunzel said triumphantly.

"Rap…unzel…i…ca..n't…breathe!" V gasped, finally Rapunzel release him and flopped onto a chair. "So when is Kristoff going to get…" she begun to ask before being cut off by a knock on the door. "Never mind!" she cried as she jumped up, opened the door, grabbed the presents out of her surprised friends hands, and enveloped him in a giant hug.

"Merry Christmas to you too Rapunzel!" Kristoff laughed as the small brunette trying to squeeze the life out of him. For the next few hours the group talked and ate and finally at midnight Elsa suggested they exchange gifts. Rapunzel was the first to hand out gifts, wishing everyone a "Merry Christmas" and giving an additional hug to everyone. Rapunzel gave Kristoff a large wool scarf which featured a bright reindeer design, Elsa got a pair of ice blue gloves, Anna received the green and pink hoodie that she had been wanting. Finally V received a pair of black leather gloves.

Then it was Kristoff's turn; he gave Rapunzel a gag gift of every picture he had of her on his phone and then proceeded to delete them from his phone much to Rapunzel's approval. Anna received a small golden necklace, and V got a working shot prod that was normally used on the reindeer. Finally Elsa was given an icy blue purse.

Anna wasted no time in passing out her own presents; she started by giving her cousin an envelope full of movie tickets, then she gave Kristoff gray stocking cap filled with candy; she moved on to Elsa who she gave a pair of once again, blue high heels. Then she sat down skipping over V. Everyone accept for V looked at her confused. The ginger just shrugged and waved her sister to go.

Elsa quickly passed out her presents; giving Kristoff a one hundred dollar gift card to Cabalas, Rapunzel a one hundred dollar gift card to a beauty salon, V a hundred dollar gift card to Game Stop and Anna a hundred dollar gift card to Chocolate Factory.

V sighed, it was his turn. He was suddenly afraid that it would seem like he was showing off or something. V reached around the back of the tree for a group of three boxes. He gave Rapunzel a pair of small shiny diamond earnings and was immediately attacked with a giant hug . He moved on to Kristoff giving him a box which contained directions to where V had supposedly hidden a snow mobile somewhere in the backyard. A very skeptical Kristoff rushed outside and was astonished to see that there was indeed a snow mobile hidden under some tarps. Finally he looked to Elsa, handing her the last box. Elsa gasp when she opened it. Inside the box was a very expensive icy blue formal gown. Elsa was speechless for a second before she too launched herself into V and hugged him thanking him over and over. V didn't even glance at Anna or hand her any sort of a present. Rapunzel and Elsa looked at each other with worried and confused expressions.

Eventually everyone went home and Elsa claiming that she was too tired to stay up any longer went to bed, leaving V and Anna sitting together on the couch bathed with the glowing light of the tree. Anna spoke first, breaking the silence, "So, I noticed that you didn't get me anything" She said quietly. V laughed, "Funny I noticed that you didn't get me anything either" He said as he reached under the couch feeling around for something, "But you're wrong, I did get you something. I just wanted to wait for the others to leave before I gave it to you." Anna sat with quite anticipation. V produced a small black box and handed it to her, "Merry Christmas, I want you to have them just in case I'm ever not there to protect you." Anna opened the box to reveal a slim silver dagger, next to it sat a small silver pistol. Anna stared at them as she realized that these were V's to most valuable possessions. "V, I…I don't know what to say." She said looking up into his chocolate brown eyes, V just smiled at her. Anna new it was her turn to give her own secret present to V. Anna pulled V close and pointed above them. V looked up and saw that she had hidden a sprig of mistletoe on the ceiling right above the couch. Anna pressed her lips to V's, "God, he tastes good" she thought. V pressed her up against him and rolled on top of her. Anna smiled as he came down for another kiss.

Elsa yawned, it was Christmas morning! She blindly stumbled down the stairs and almost tripped on something. She bent down to investigate, it was a black shirt. "Wait a minute…" Elsa thought as she followed a trail of clothes to the couch. What she found came as no surprise to Elsa, she had known that this was inevitable, but it still didn't make it any easier to look at. Elsa stared for a few seconds at the naked sleeping bodies of her sister and V. Anna stirred in her sleep nuzzling her head against V's chest and then was still. Elsa smiled as she laid a blanket over the two and thought to herself,

"_And so it begins…_"

**Author's Note:**

**I have been having a lot of fun while writing this story, although I hate waking up early in the morning of late at night to write it; I'm always so excited to find out what happens next. Mostly because I have no idea where I'm going to take the story from this point. Of course I know how I want to end it, but everything in between is totally up to you the reviewer. I'd like to give a shout out to **sondrex76 **for his/her very helpful reviews for every chapter of this story thus far. So leave a review tell me what you'd like to see in the next few chapters (or you could just PM me). As always you my readers, are all amazing people.  
**

**Cheers**

**V**


	8. The Day After

V slowly blinked his eyes and took in his surroundings. Feeling something pressing down on his chest, he looked down to see that Anna was lying on top of him; her red hair draped itself over her bare back and his chest. V smiled, "_Now that was the best present ever_", V noticed that someone, probably Elsa, had laid a blanket over them, but it had worked its way down so that it now only covered their waists down. Anna was beginning to wake up, V kissed the top of her head, "Good morning and Merry Christmas, My Princess."

Anna grinned, "Merry Christmas, my prince", she said as she turned over so she could look up and see the tree. V brought his hands up and held her, he marveled over how soft her skin was. It was a perfect moment, which was suddenly broken with the entrance of Elsa. She walked through the front door carrying a bag of donuts in on hand and was holding some kind of a blue smoothie in the other. Anna pulled the blanket up over her chest embarrassed which caused Elsa to laugh, "Anna, you do realize I've seen you naked plenty of times."

The ginger responded, "Yeah but, not after…I…just…you know", as she blushed a deep red crimson. V was attempting to seem like he was still asleep, but having a naked Anna lying on top of him and her older sister watching made it impossible. "Ok, ok, I'm awake", he said also blushing. Elsa shook her head and smiled, "Well I'm just glad it was you V and not someone else. So you two want some donuts?" Anna and V both looked at each other and then nodded their heads.

The blonde smiled, "Ok then, be in the kitchen, Dressed, in two minutes", and with that she walked past them and into the kitchen. Anna sighed, "I don't want to get dressed yet", suddenly V had an idea. Looking at Anna with a mischievous grin he said, "I have an idea…"

Two minutes later the couple entered the kitchen…wrapped up inside the blanket together. Elsa let out a loud laugh as they struggled to sit down in the same chair. Eventually Anna positioned herself so that she was sitting on V's lap and then they finally began to eat. Elsa watched them, how lovingly V held her sister, how comfortable and safe her sister looked, "So I'm guessing that you two are going to want to be left alone today?" The couple looked at each other, Elsa wondered if they had some sort of telekinetic bond. After a few seconds Anna spoke, "We…don't really care if you…um, watch us", she began to turn almost as red as her hair.

Elsa froze, did they know about her feelings for Anna? Was this their way of giving her a peace offering? "_Well_", she thought, "_I probably won't get another offer like this, so I might as well_". Anna laughed at her sister's discomfort and waited for her reply. Finally Elsa spoke, "I'll just read a book…or something…in the living room…and if your two…you know, do your thing in there, then so be it" now it was the blondes turn to blush a deep red. V looked slightly uncomfortable but didn't argue, he looked down at Anna's lips and noticed some powdered sugar on her lips, he bent his head down and began to lick it off and was pulled into a very passionate kiss by Anna. Elsa got up and walked into the living room to find a book and was followed by the couple soon after.

The blanket had been abandoned in the kitchen, Elsa watched as the two laid down on the couch, every few minutes changing to a new position. Elsa was mesmerized and couldn't take her eyes off the two; the trio all had the same thought, "_This is the best Christmas Ever_!"

But not everyone was having such a good Christmas, Hans was lying on his bed, he had been banished here since last night. He guessed that his parents didn't want their now useless son, who couldn't walk without the help of crutches. His parents didn't seem to care how he had gotten the injuries that had permanently caused him to be unable to walk without the help of crutches, but seemed more concerned that he was a burden on them now.

Hans thought about Hercules, his only friend that still talked to him since he had quite football. Hercules walked with a limp now, due to the fact that his right leg had been broken in two places. Hans had told no one with the exception of Hercules about what had really cause his injuries. He could hear his that his older brothers had now arrived and were asking where he was. "Oh he's at a friend's house", was his parents response. Suddenly his phone vibrated, it was a text from Hercules, telling Hans that he was outside his house and for him to get out there. Hans grabbed his jacket and his crutches and made his way downstairs avoiding his family who had moved into another room.

It had begun snowing outside again and it was getting dark even though it was only six o clock in the afternoon. Hercules was waiting in his car, Hans hobbled over and got in, "What's this all about"? he asked as they drove down the street. "Well I told someone about the guy who did this to us and apparently this guy has beef with him too", his friend said as they began driving downtown. Hans looked over at him in alarm, "You told someone?! Are you trying to get us killed"? he shouted. Hercules just smiled and said, "This guy can offer us protection."

Soon they pulled into what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse, suddenly bright lights blinded them from every direction and dark figures with guns surrounded the car. Hans looked over at his friend terrified, but Hercules just starred calmly ahead and waited. Then the lights were dimmed and a the men around the car backed up to allow two more people to enter. Hans's eyes widened, it was Peter Hook and his father Trevor. It was common knowledge that Trever Hook ran Arendelle's organized crime, but everyone, police included were too afraid to cross him. Hercules motioned for Hans to get out, Hans nervously obeyed.

As soon as they exited the car two men searched them for weapons, finding nothing they pushed them toward Peter and father. Trever Hook spoke, "So my son tells me that you two have had some issues with a certain boy called V, is that correct?" Hercules and Hans nodded vigorously. "Good, you see three years ago, his parents stole a great deal of money from me. Somewhere around sixty-five million dollars and hid it. We successfully killed them by setting their house on fire. However what we didn't plan on was their son escaping with his life and the money. But now that he has resurfaced I plan to get what is mine, and that's where you two come in."

Hans and Hercules looked nervously at each other and Trevor continued as he motioned for two of his goons to bring forward a suitcase, "In this suitcase you will find a license plate, two ski masks, and two 9mm Uzi's with extended clips." One of the men handed Hercules the suitcase, "Here's what you are going to do. As I understand it V has been living with Elsa and Anna Frost ever since we tried to kill him by burning down his house. I'm sure you are both very aware of where that is, so you leave here and drive to their house. Once there you will kill the sisters and burn the house down. However, under no circumstances are you to kill V. I will need him alive so as to reveal the location of my money." Trevor paused and leaned in close to Hans's face, "Am I clear?" Hans shivered, "Yes sir." Trevor and Peter smiled and then disappeared into the dark warehouse. Hercules and Hans quickly got into their car and drove away as fast as they could. After some time Hercules stopped and turned to face Hans, "You know that we have to do it, right?" Hans grimly nodded his head, opened up the suitcase and pulled on one of the masks,

"Let's do it".

**Authors Note:**

**I think that this is probably my favorite chapter so far. I think that I finally hit a balance between the light romance side and the dark sinister side of it. Sorry I know that this chapter was a little short but I wanted to split it up, but don't worry I will mostly likely be publishing the next chapter which will be titled "Drive By" later today. So please leave review and as always you are all amazing people.**

**Cheers!**

**V**


	9. Drive By

Anna screamed and tried to run away but soon tripped, falling into the snow. She tried to crawl away but someone grabbed her feet and dragged her back. Anna screamed again as the figure tackled her, but her screams gave way to laughter as V attempted to tickle her through her winter coat. Anna, V and Elsa were in their front yard having a snow ball fight, or at least that's what they had set out to do. Elsa smiled a little, she had suggested that they spent the finally hours of Christmas outside, even though it was already dark, but soon after coming outside Anna and V where at it again, rolling around in the snow and making out. Elsa didn't mind, she thought that they were so cute together. "Hey you two, I'm going inside to make some hot coco", she called as she walked back into the house.

Anna and V didn't acknowledge her but just kept playing around in the snow like a couple of little kids. Meanwhile in the house, Elsa was waiting for the water to heat and the extra chocolate to melt. She began to look through the gifts that they three of them had received the night before. She held up the beautiful ice blue gown that V had given her, it looked amazing. She wondered if it would get Ariel to notice her. She noticed something gleaming from under the couch and pulled it out. Elsa's eyes went wide. It was V's silver dagger and Walther PPK, had he given these to Anna? These where the only things V had left from his parents, there was no doubt in Elsa's mind now that V was completely in love with Anna.

As Anna pulled away from yet another kiss she said, "Do you want to build a snowman?" V helped her up and agreed. The two spent the next ten minutes building a snowman; V had never actually built one before so Anna helped him. By the time they were done they had succeeded in building a three foot high snowman with a misshapen head. "What should we name it?" V said standing up to admire his handiwork. "I don't know, how about…Sven?" Anna said looked at the monstrosity. "Sven? That's a little bit of a weird name but ok." V said looking at their creation.

V noticed a car pull around the corner down the street and pull alongside the curb and stop. It gave V an uneasy feeling, like they were being watched. "_It's probably nothing_", he thought as he and Anna began to build another snowman, "_I'm just paranoid that's all_".

Elsa was finally done with the chocolate coco and had even put on her new dress. "_I wonder what they'll think of it_." Suddenly her phone vibrated, she set down the tray of coco, it was a text from Ariel! Elsa felt her heart skip a beat, her eyes were wide, the text read, "I love you too " How did she know? Who had told her? She quickly flipped through her contacts, then finding Ariel's, called her. When she picked up Elsa started to ramble, "Are you serious? Who told you? Did you really mean it? How…" she was cut off my Ariel's musical laugh, "V told me silly, and yes I do mean it." Elsa felt tears forming in her eyes, not only had V bought her this amazing dress, but he had also arranged for her to be with the girl she loved. Ariel continued, "So what do you say we get something to eat Tuesday night at Olive Garden?" Elsa pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, "Uh, yeah...yeah! Tuesday sounds great! I'll see you there!" Ariel laughed at Elsa's nervous voice, "I love you Elsa", she said and then ended the call.

Elsa couldn't believe what had just happened; maybe this dress she was wearing really was good luck. Elsa bent down to pick up the tray of hot coco, but realized that they were already cold. Sighing with both annoyance and happiness she took them back into the kitchen to warm back up.

V and Anna had finished building their fifth snowman, Anna was beginning to wonder what had happened to Elsa and the hot chocolate. She sat down and looked up at the family of snowmen that they had made, V sat down behind her, she leaned back into him. He brought his arms around her and then they sat there beneath the falling snow. Everything was perfect, and then that moment was gone.

V noticed that the car that had parked down the street had driven back to the middle of the road was slowly driving toward them. He didn't like it, "Umm Anna maybe we should…" his sentence was cut off by the screeching of rubber on concrete, the car zoomed forward coming to a squealing halt right in front of the house. Time seemed to slow down for V, he watched as the passenger window slid down and muzzles of two sub-machine guns poked out. V reacted fast, rolling over on top of Anna to protect her from the hailstorm of bullets that began to hit the ground around them. One of the Uzi's was aimed at them, while the other was aimed at the house. Anna screamed as the deafening sound of gunfire rang through her head, she couldn't see what was happening with V's body over her's.

Finally the gunfire stopped, the assailants had run out of ammo, V's reflexes kicked in. He quickly rolled off of Anna and then out of nowhere whipped out two gleaming handguns. In the split second that it took V to aim he though, "My turn…" and then opened fire on the car, blowing out the window and on of the tires. Anna covered her ears trying to drown out the loud sharp gunshots right next to her.

The car went speeding off down the street, V ran out into the road and continued to fire at it, blowing out the back windshield and memorizing the license plate. When the car served a little and then disappeared around a corner. V rushed over to Anna helping her sit up and checking her for any injuries. Anna had not been hit, the snowmen however had not been so lucky.

V and Anna stood up and looked over at the house; it was covered with bullet holes. Anna stood there starring at it for a few seconds before she and V both yelled, "Elsa!" V ran into the house with Anna right behind him, and was met with a sight that he would never forget. One of the walls was sprayed red with blood, Elsa's blood. V ran over to the blonde who had propped herself up against the couch, she was bleeding heavily. V felt the color drain from his face as he saw the amount of bullet holes that were in Elsa's new dress. Anna was by his side silently crying and holding her sisters head. They could hear the sirens wailing in the distance.

A few minutes later an ambulance arrived and took Elsa to the hospital, but no police ever arrived, confirming V's suspicion that this was a mob hit. V and Anna road in the back of the ambulance with Elsa, V held onto Anna as he watched the paramedics pull bullet after bullet out of Elsa and lay them in a tray. Elsa was immediately brought into surgery as soon as they arrived at the hospital, V and Anna were forced to wait in the waiting room. V was on edge, at any moment someone could walk up to them and finishes the job and he wouldn't be able to do much about it.

V's guns had been confiscated when they had entered the hospital so other than a one on one fist fight V knew that he wouldn't be able to protect them here. Hours passed by, Anna fell asleep on V's shoulder, Ariel came and sat with them and finally a doctor came out to tell them the news. "Miss Frost will survive her wounds, however there will be a very long recovery a head of her." Everyone sighed with relief, "She is resting now but you visit her for a few minutes." The three of them ran after the doctor and into Elsa's room. V was surprised, she looked pretty good for someone who had just been shot multiple times. Elsa's arm was in a sling and her long blonde hair was tucked behind her. Anna ran over and hugged her sister. "Oh Elsa, I'm so glad you're going to be okay!" Anna sobbed into her sister's shoulder. Ariel walked over and lightly kissed Elsa on her lips, grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed and held Elsa's hand. V, Anna, and Ariel stayed late into the night and eventually Anna fell asleep. "You two can go, I'll stay with her until she heals", Ariel said knowing that she was going to be here a long time with Elsa.

The blonde motioned for him to come over and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for saving my sister. That was a mob hit wasn't it?" V nodded his head and she continued, "I know that they'll come for me to finish the job…but I have Ariel now so that's all that matters now." She took a deep breath before she continued, "Get Anna someplace safe, don't tell me where so I can't tell them if they come for me. I love you V…" she squeezed his hand and then released him. V nodded and said, "I love you too Elsa. I'll keep your sister safe, you have my word." Elsa struggled to breath and then said, "I know you will V", before she passed out.

V carried Anna out of the hospital and flagged down a cab. He paid him extra to take them back home and then forget that he ever saw them. V and Anna rushed in the house, "Now what do we do?" Anna said quietly, "We need to leave, I have some where safe we can go." V said as he pulled his back pack from under the couch, Anna hurried up stairs and began to throw clothes, her dagger and pistol, toiletries, and other items into a suitcase and then rushed downstairs. The two of them got into V's car and drove away; Anna looked out the window as her house disappeared behind them. It was the last time she would ever see it.

A couple hours earlier: When V began to shoot back at them Hercules had slammed his foot on the gas pedal and speed off down the street as his car was shot up. Hans laughed, they had done it! He was sure that they had killed the two girls and they had left V alive. Hercules pulled onto a dirt road, Hans looked at his friend questionably and realized that Hercules had been shot in his neck. Dark red blood was pouring between his fingers as he pressed his hand to his neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but it was to an avail. "Oh my god! Herc, are you okay?" Hans yelled, tears began to form in his eyes, his best friend had just been shot! Suddenly Hercules's head slumped and the car began to swerve. Hans tried to grab the wheel but it was too late. The car turned off the road and began to roll, Hans was stunned by the sound of glass and metal breaking.

When it finally stopped the car was upright but the engine was smoking. Hans struggled to unbuckle his seat belt but it was stuck, he turned to his friend and tried to shake him awake. But it was too late for Hercules; the amount of blood he had lost combined with the car crash had killed him. Hans realized it was too late for his friend and that he needed to get lose. Hans sniffed the air, wait…was that gasoline? Hans became frantic, tearing at the seat belt but It wouldn't budge. The smell of gas was becoming stronger and stronger and then everything slowed down for Hans; he watched horrified as a spark from the engine ignited a trail of gasoline, there was a blinding flash followed by a deafening explosion and then Hans heard and saw no more.

V had driven to the coastal part of Arendelle, to the shipping docks to be precise. He hated to leave Elsa like that but he had to think about Anna's safety over her's. V stopped the car next to a group of large shipping crates in a secluded corner of the docks. Anna looked at him confused as he got out and walked up to the container at the very end. V slid a panel away to reveal was seemed to be a finger print reader, he set his hand on it and then the whole wall of the container slid open. V motioned for Anna to bring her suitcase and come inside.

Once inside that wall slid back into place, Anna looked around her in amazement; the groups of containers were actually hollow and connected into one big room. To one side there were all sorts of computer equipment, on the other side there were racks of all kinds of weapons. "What is this place?" she asked in awe. "This is the last thing my parents built before they died, a kind of, bunker I guess." V sat his bag down next to the king sized be at the other end of the room and then flopped on to the bed. Anna soon joined him and curled up against him,

"What are we going to do?" she whispered as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Well I had a lot of fun writing this one. I think that it's pretty clear that the Arendelle High part of this story is over for good. The rest of this story will focus mainly on the V and Anna as both fugitives and lovers. This should be a perfect balance between light and dark. Also I think that this will count for tomorrow's chapter as well since I published two today. So as always leave a review and you are all amazing people!**

**Cheers!**

**V**


	10. Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

**I feel really terrible doing this, please don't hate me…**

In her sleep Anna reached out to hold onto V, but her hand just grabbed the empty air. Ann sat upright light a bolt of lightning had struck her. Where was V? Was he hurt? Kidnapped? He was…sitting nearby at one of the many computers. Anna frowned; she didn't like it when he snuck off without waking her first. "Good Morning", he sat with his back to her. It was a little uncanny how he could do that Anna thought. The sleepy ginger looked around the room or bunker as it should be called, the giant room was bathed in shadows and Anna could barely see the other side the only light source was the lights of the many computer screens that V was staring at.

Anna allowed herself to smile a little, this place seemed so…V. If there was ever a place that defined V's personality it was the bunker; with its assortment of tech and weapons surrounded in shadows, but also its sweet and cozy living areas. V looked up from whatever it was that he was doing, "Which would you like first? The tour or some breakfast?" then thinking some more added, "OR I could give you the tour while we snack on chocolate. Ann thought that was a brilliant idea, "Chocolate and a tour? Sounds like a plan." She smiled a little.

With that V walked over to a wall that was full of buttons and switches and flipped one of the numerous switches. Anna was suddenly blinded by the bright lights that now illuminated the bunker when her eyes finally adjusted V was holding out one of his famous giant chocolate bars, Anna snatched it away for him and then follow for the tour. V began, "So I guess that this main room is called room one", he said as he spread his arms and motioned to the giant room around them, Anna blinked a few times trying to comprehend what it was that he was saying. "Wait wait wait wait, so you're saying that this is just one room of, like, a lot of other rooms?!" she said in shock. V laughed a little, "Yes this whole harbor we are under is all part of the bunker, you see my parents stole millions of dollars from the cities mob boss Trevor Hook and, well, they used it to build this place." Anna followed V as he walked over to a computer typed a few keys and suddenly a nearby door slid open.

He waved her in and the door slid shut behind them. The couple was faced with a long hall way that seemed to stretch on forever, on either side of the hall way there were doors all the way done to the end of the hallway. "Wow…" Anna whispered in awe, "That must have been a lot of money." V smiled, "Yeah, sixty-five million. So anyways basically behind each of these doors is a room filled with a bed and either weapons or computers. So that's the tour, welcome to our new home" Anna's smile faded, "What about Elsa? We can't just leave her in the hospital." V nodded, "I know I was buying all the necessary medical equipment to support Elsa here."

"Wait, where are they going to deliver it?" Anna thought, confused. V grinned, "They ship via boat. Now I think that there's a shooting range somewhere in here. Lets teach you how to use your gun." Anna followed V as he opened numerous doors before finding the right one. Just when the bunker couldn't seem any bigger Anna stepped in to a long room with an assortment of targets at the very end. "So first you need to check to see if…" V had begun to say but was cut off at the sound of Anna wildly firing at the targets. V laughed at her confused face when she ran out of rounds. "It's out of ammo Anna, you need to reload. But first let's go see if you hit any thin." The couple walked down to see the extent of damage that Anna had caused; she hadn't hit anything but the wall behind them. Anna looked disappointed as the walked back to the firing line. V grinned as he said, "my turn…" V whipped out a large heavy looking revolver and quickly fired six shots causing six of the targets heads to explode into a blizzard of plastic. "Show off..." Anna muttered as V showed her how to reload and clean her pistol.

V spent the next several hours teaching Anna how to handle her gun. By the time they decided to quit Anna had gone from not being able to hit anything to being able to hit a few of the targets in various non-lethal areas. "So, how about lunch" V asked as they walked back down the hallway to the main room. "Do we still have chocolate?" Anna asked, massaging her sore arms. V threw open a section of the wall in the kitchen area to reveal hundreds of various chocolate related items, "My parents kinda had a thing about chocolate." V said. Anna looked on in awe at what she considered to be heaven, "V…I think I love you even more now" she whispered in a reverent silence. And for a moment they both decided to forgot about Elsa for a little bit. It was a decision that they would regret for the rest of their lives.

Elsa was walking in her house, everything was dark and shadowy, suddenly the sound of gunshots rang out and Elsa was slammed into a wall and then died. Suddenly she was back in her house it was dark and she was shot again. Elsa screamed, there was no way to escape this dream. It just kept going and going and going. Elsa was jerked awake by a familiar voice, "Elsa, Elsa, wake up! It's only a dream." Ariel said as she ran her hand threw Elsa's long white blonde hair, "You're ok now, it was only a dream, you're safe. I'm here with you." Elsa opened her eyes, escaping the nightmare and starred into the sea blue eyes of the girl above her. "Thanks" she whispered as Ariel sat back down. "You really don't need to stay with me every day all day." Ariel smiled, "Of course I do. But I wouldn't mind leaving for a minute to get a snack." Ariel stood up, kissed Elsa's forehead and walked out of the room to find a vending machine.

Elsa hurt all over, the bullets had missed all of her vital organs but the doctors were afraid she may not be able to walk ever again. The blonde heard the crashing of something metal and then the shatter of glass. "It's probably nothing" she thought, "besides Ariel is here with me and V promised that he would come back for me as soon as he got Anna somewhere safe." There was a soft thud nearby and then four nurses walked in. "We're just going to check on your IV", one of the nurses said. Elsa was becoming suspicious, "Why does there need to be four nurses to just check on one patients IV" Elsa thought with growing concern. Suddenly the other three nurses held Elsa down then one of the nurses brought out a syringe and stuck it into a tube which branched off Elsa's IV. The last thing Elsa Frost heard was, "Mr. Hook sends his regards…" and then she fell into nothingness.

The ringing of Anna's phone woke both her and V up, it was past midnight. Anna answered right away and was met with the grim voice of a doctor, "Are you Anna Frost? And are you related to an Elsa Frost?" Anna's heart beat quickened, "Yes, what's this about?" V looked over at her, he knew what was coming next. "I'm afraid that we have some terrible news, your sister passed away thirty minutes ago." Anna burst into tears but the doctor just continued to speak; "Now I know that this must be a tough time for you and your Uncle Trevor wanted us to let you know that he has arranged the funeral. Once again, we are sorry for your lose." The call ended, Anna sat on the edge of the bed, "She's dead…" V didn't respond, the rage that was building inside of him was about to break through his emotional walls. He looked over at Anna, "Did I ever tell you what the V stands for?" Anna wiped some tears and silently shook her head. "My parents shortened it to V when I was three, but they named me as and after their ultimate goal" V took a Deep breath, "The V stands for…Vengeance."

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I feel really really really terrible killing Elsa. I spent two days trying to write this chapter (it normally only takes a few hours to write a chapter) and I just could bring myself to do it. When I first started this story the romance was actually supposed to be between Elsa and V, but as I developed Anna's character I just fell in love her and realized that she and V would be perfect together. So once again I'm so sorry for killing Elsa, I'm a monster. Also sorry for the somewhat short chapter but it was a little painful to write. On a side note if any of you know someone who is good at drawing fan art, I really want to have a cover drawn for this story, so if you or a friend is interested lemme know.**

**Cheers!**

**V**


	11. The Hunt Begins

V had never been so angry in his entire life; he was standing in one of the many armories in the bunker strapping countless knives and handguns to himself. Anna walked in and put her arms around him, "She was my sister V, you don't need to be so upset, you…" V angrily turned around and shouted, "She was like a sister to me too!" Anna took a step back; V had never once gotten angry at her or even yelled around her. "_He must have really loved Elsa_", she thought as she watch V strap even more weapons to himself. "I'm going to find them and kill them. All of them" V said as he turned and walked out of the room followed by Anna. He entered one of the few rooms not full of computers of weapons; this room was full of clothes. V grabbed a long black leather overcoat and put it one. "I'm going to be gone for a while Anna." Anna looked at him like he was crazy, "Ummm, No you're not. I'm going to be coming with you!" V twirled around to face her, "I. will. NOT. Lose. Anyone. Else...Ever." Anna herself was in pain both because of Elsa's death and because of V's pain. V seemed to have taken the news even harder that Anna herself had.

V walked to the entrance of the bunker and opened the door Anna quickly slid out behind him just as he closed the door, "I'm coming whether you want me to or not." This statement brought the whisper of a smile to V's face but then it was gone. "Anna I can't afford to lose you too", he whispered brushing a strand of red hair out of her face. V knew that Anna wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Let's go" the fiery red head shouted as she ran over to V's car. V sighed, he knew that this was a terrible idea that he would most likely regret later.

Thirty minutes later the couple was back in the city and V was on edge, "Frist thing we do is find Ariel, I already checked her house but she's not there." Anna looked over at V confused, "How did you check her house when you've been in the bunker for the last few days? V smile a little, "I got remote access to the webcams on all the computers in her house, so that's how I know she hasn't been home since yesterday." Anna shook her head; she had no idea what V was talking about. Computers had always confused her, she would be lucky if she could figure out how to even turn one on. The red head shifted her weight and felt her pistol pressing up against her hip. "I've locked onto the GPS in Ariel's phone but it hasn't been moving for the last five hours or so." Anna looked down at where V was pointing to on the screen of his laptop, there was a little red dot blinking in what looked like a car. "Her phone looks like it's in a van. So we are going to follow it and see where it goes." Soon they pulled up behind a dark gray cargo van. V kept his distance from it and followed till it stopped outside of...Ariel's house. "Stay in the car." V said as he stepped out and walked up to the back of the van. Anna noticed that he was holding a large pistol with a suppressor attached to it. V threw open the back of the Van to reveal three men and on the floor around them was nurse uniforms.

The men reacted fast, but V reacted even faster; one of the men tried to pick up his and but his head exploded in a cloud of bone and brain. The other two men looked back and forth between V and their dead friend and then apparently decided that they wanted to live, raised their hands in surrender. "We were just following orders man." V looked down at the man cowering beneath him and raised is gun and sot right next to the man's head. The bullet passed through the vans wall that separated the driver from the back, there was a splattering sound and a thud and then the horn of the van began to honk continuously.

Anna watched all of this from the car; just a few months ago this would have caused her to run away and never talk to V ever again, but now she found herself actually enjoying seeing the people who V thought killed her sister. The second man was slowly reaching for a gun lying on the floor but V noticed and shot him twice in the chest. Turning back to the first thug V spoke once again, "Tell me where Ariel Trident is, now and I'll let you live." The man in front of him vigorously nodded his head, "She's at warehouse number 3143 downtown." V nodded in acknowledgment and then picked up a shotgun from the floor and pointed it at the man. "But you said you wouldn't kill me!" V smiled, "I'm not", he fired the shotgun, hitting the man in his leg and got out of the van, threw his pistol inside and closed the door. Once back in the car Anna asked, "Why didn't you kill him?" V drove the car as fast as he could away from the van before responding, "I needed it to look like I was never there, so that way the cops will think it was just another thug turning on his friends." Anna nodded in understanding; they drove for what seemed like forever in silence before they finally reached the warehouse district. V noticed that there was an unnecessary amount of cords and wires running on and inside of this warehouse. He ordered Anna to stay in the car and then made his way inside the warehouse. The inside was dark and musty, V heard voices from the other side of the large room and carefully snuck over to them.

Suddenly the sound of gunshots rang out, most of the bullets missed the group of men that V had just discovered but a few hit their marks. V looked over at the new shoot and caught a glimpse of red hair. "Well shit", V thought as he pulled out two automatic pistols and began to cut down the remaining men. V looked around and saw the last remaining thug and was just about to shoot him when...Anna beat him to it. Anna rushed over to V, "Did you see that?! I just killed them all! That was Awesome!" V smiled lovingly at her, he didn't have the heart to tell her that he had dispatched of most of the men. "We should see if Ariel is here", V said as he began to search for her. After and hours of searching every inch of the warehouse they had found nothing. "They must have moved her, I'll find out where" V said as he picked up on of the mobsters phones and traced the last call it had made. The GPS coordinates showed that he had last called someone located on some sort of a large cruise ship. "I think that I found them, they're on a cruise ship. It left three hours ago and it doesn't have any destination set." V and Anna quickly got back to their car and as they were driving away V pressed a button on his phone and there was a sudden explosion, causing the whole building behind them to collapse. "_Damn, he doesn't fool around_." Anna thought as they drove away.

Ariel blinked her eyes, what had happened? The last thing she remembered was being at the hospital, she had been at the vending machine and had heard the shattering of glass and then everything had gone dark. The red heads vision finally cleared, she was in some sort of a storage area, she could hear the sound of engines and water. Was she on a boat? She tried to stand up but realized that she was restrained to some sort of a table which appeared to be bolted to the floor. Ariel's thoughts began to race, "Where am I? Oh god, where's Elsa? I hope she's alright!" Her questions were soon interrupted by the creaking of a metal door nearby. Inside marched four men each carrying a wicked looking machinegun they were followed by a man. The man was tall with long black hair, a well-trimmed goatee, he was wearing a pinstripe suit and was holing a silver handled cane. The four bodyguards surrounded the table and then the man looked down at her and spoke, "Good Evening Miss Trident, my name is Trevor Hook. I must apologize for taking you and your lover but I'm afraid that you were both a means to an end. But unfortunately Miss Frost is no longer a valuable to be used as insurance, so that is why you are here." Ariel let his words sink in, "_Wait, is he saying that Elsa was dead? No! He has to be lying_!" Tears formed in her eyes, "_Just when we had both overcome our shyness, this bastard has to go and...Kill Elsa_!"

Trevor continued, "Now I know that this news must come as a shock and I can't say that I'm sorry in the least, but I promise that I will let you go if you will help me lure a certain man named V and his girlfriend Anna to me." Ariel looked up at the man above her and spit in his face, "Fuck you!" Mr. Hook took out a cloth from his pocket and wiped his face with it, "So be it..." he turned and strode out of the room. "Just don't kill her" was his final words before he disappeared. One of the gangsters above her chuckled turning to his friends, "I wanna give 'er a go first. Al'right mates?" he said in a gruff voice. Ariel shuddered she knew what they were planning to do, "Please, please don't do this" she whispered in a scared and desperate voice. Her voice seemed to stop the man for a second, but snapping back to his senses he set down his gun and began to do what he had come to do.

After more than a week of following up on clues and collecting what they would need to infiltrate the ship Anna and V were finally back at the bunker, enjoying a dinner of chocolate cheesecake. V had gone all out for this dinner, candles, music, the works. Anna for the first time in what seemed like forever was enjoying herself. She noticed that for the first time in weeks V didn't have any visible weapons strapped to him, she liked that he fell completely safe with her. For once they weren't talking about guns or killing someone, now they were just, talking. After dinner V and Anna were sitting on the edge of their bed and V began to talk, "You know that she loved you, right. I mean love as in romantically", Anna nodded, "I know, and honestly if I hadn't met you I may have fell for her", she pulled V on top of her. "But I am so glad that I met you V", Anna pulled V's head down and kissed him. Couple minutes later they were both naked and under the large bed's sheets.

Their intimate moment was suddenly destroyed with a loud banging on the door of the bunker, "How the hell did someone find us?" V said alarmed. He ran over to one of the computer screens and pulled up one of the many hidden camera feeds until he found the one for the front door. V was shocked at who he saw standing outside, he rushed to the door and quickly opened it to reveal...Kristoff. V quickly pulled the surprised blonde in, "What the hell are you doing here and how did you find us?" Kristoff just starred at V for a moment, V looked down at himself and realized that he was still very much exposed. "Answer me Kristoff!" Kristoff finally pulled his eyes away and began to speak, "Well I've been following you and Anna ever since you two disappeared from school. And, well, here I am!" v shook his head, "Were you followed is what I'm more concerned about." Kristoff shook his head, "No, I wasn't" then looked back down at V, "I can see now why Anna is so in too you." V blushed and then blushed even deeper when a naked Anna walked over and gave Kristoff a giant hug, "It is SO good to see you Kris!" Now it was Kristoff's turn to blush, "Umm, Anna? Do you think that maybe you could put on some clothes?" Anna laughed, "Of course not silly, at least not until V and I are done..."

**Authors Note:**

**Ok before people blow this out of proportion, no, Ariel did not just get raped. Use your imagination; it could be anything you want it to. That's why I never said what exactly the guy did to her. Anyways, I had fun writing this chapter, I think that Anna's character development is really interesting. I woke up last night and thought to myself, "**_**What have I done?! I killed Elsa! She's my favorite character ever!**_**" I'm still feeling guilty about killing Elsa, so the next chapter will be a more romantic and fluffy chapter to make up for all the sad depressing stuff that's been going on. Anyways, I'm still looking for a volunteer to draw a cover for this story so if you're interest please let me know. As always leave a review, you are all amazing people!  
**

**Cheers!**

**V**


	12. One Last Party

Kristoff was facing the wall trying to ignore the two lovers behind him, but Anna was just so loud! Kristoff had almost forgot shy he had even decided to come and find V and Anna. It was around Three o clock in the morning now, Kristoff was amazed that the two had that much endurance. Eventually the noise and the moaning stopped and Kristoff turned around and then immediately turned away. He was just going to keep facing this wall until they were both done and dressed. Kristoff's jumbled thoughts suddenly remembered something; Rapunzel was still outside in his car! "Oh god! How could I forget her out there? I'm such a terrible friend!" The taller blonde boy swung around, "Ummm V, Anna?" A breathless Anna looked over at him, Wha...What...Kristoff." Kristoff blushed a fiery red, 'Um, I forgot, Rapunzel's is in my car outside..." Anna jumped up, naked of course, "Kristoff why didn't you say anything sooner." V didn't say anything, just typed something into his phone and the front door quickly slid open.

Kristoff rushed outside to find a dead asleep Rapunzel curled up in the car seat of his car. Quietly he opened the door and carried the sleeping brunette into the bunker. By the time they were back inside she was wide awake. "Wow! What is this place?" "Welcome to bunker 5 or as I like to call it Bunker V" V said as he got up and sat down at one of the many computer terminals. Rapunzel looked over at V and It was her turn to blush, a blush that deepened even more when a still very naked Anna rushed over and tackled her cousin with a giant hug. "It's soooo good to see you Punzie!" Rapunzel giggled nervously, "It's really good to see you too Anna, but...would you mind putting on some clothes? Anna looked down at herself and her mouth formed and o when she realized. "Yeah...um...that's the thing you see...We don't actually know where our clothes are at the moment." "They could be anywhere in the entire bunker for all we know", added V. Anna looked over at the dark mysterious boy and grinned mischievously, "Blanket routine?" "Blanket routine" V confirmed. Within seconds the couple and wrapped themselves up in the large sheet from their bed and were sitting across from Kristoff and Rapunzel in the kitchen area.

Rapunzel and Kristoff both shifted uneasily as they looked at the couple in front of the, Anna was press tightly up against V's chest and hips and she seemed to be very suspiciously moving her hand around. Kristoff cleared his throat, "So...um... we want to help you two." Rapunzel jumped in to help, "We want to help you guys take down the bastards that killed Elsa and kidnapped Ariel." Anna didn't seem to be paying her cousin and best friend too much attention; she shifted in the sheets, let out a small gasp of pleasure and then began to slowly move her hips. "Are you two having sex right in front of us?!" Rapunzel shouted both amused and shocked. "Um...maybe" Anna said through a moan. "Oooooh!" Rapunzel squealed, "Eugene and I are totally going to get you two back for this!" Anna was beginning to move up and down even faster, V noticed how uncomfortable their two friends looked, "Ok um, maybe you two should just wait for us to finish again. Just give us...half an hour or so", he said as the and Anna moved back over to their bed and threw off the sheet, Kristoff went and sat in a corner and started to play a game on his phone, but Rapunzel just sat and watched. She got up and got an energy drink in the kitchen and then came and sat back down to watch, "That's hot" was her only comment over the next hour.

Eventually V and Anna calmed down and even found some of their clothes. Kristoff came back to the table and Rapunzel kept winking at her cousin and giving her thumbs up. V told them every thing he and Anna knew about Elsa's death, Ariel's kidnapping and Trevor Hook. "So basically our plan is, we'll take a small speed boat, drive it out to the cargo ship, get on board, find Ariel, kill everyone on board, sink the ship, and then escape with everyone alive. V finished breathlessly. Kristoff and Rapunzel both nodded their heads in agreement. "So, uh, what are the chances of survival?" Kristoff asked uncomfortable. V and Anna looked at each other, then back to Kristoff, "Almost zero", they said. Rapunzel jumped up, "Well then I'm in!" Kristoff looked up and said, "So am I." V stood up and walked over and sat down at a computer, "Since we will probably die attempting this, I took the liberty of renting a limo and buying a cruise ship of our own. You know, for one last party before we die." The other three nodded in agreement and said, "Lets party."

The following night a long black limo picked up Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene and brought them to V's brand new cruise ship. For once V had not bought something too flashy and expensive, it was a modest boat, big enough to fit around a hundred or so people on it. By the time the limo arrived Kristoff and Rapunzel had filled Eugene in on their plans. "I'll get Aladdin involved with this, if there's anyone who is just as good as me with breaking into places, it's him." Eugene said as they stepped out of the limo and boarded the ship. V and Anna were waiting for them at the entrance to the main room of the ship. V was wearing his trade mark all black outfit and Anna was wearing a slim, beautiful green and pink dress.

"Welcome!" Anna said excitedly, "Isn't this place just awesome?!" The group smiled and nodded in agreement. There was a long table running down the length of the room, it was filled with all sorts of food, drinks, and of course a giant chocolate fountain. Rapunzel squealed excitedly and dragged Eugene behind her as she ran over toward the food.

"So, V, where'd you steal this baby from", Eugene said with a raised eyebrow. V flashed a giant grin, "I bought it." Eugene's eye's widened, "Dude..." he said in reverence.

Everyone was having a great time at what they all considered to be their final night alive. But not everyone that night was having such a great time...

Ariel's eyes shot open and she took in her surroundings. She was still tied down to the table but the ropes had been loosened after the group of Trevor's thugs had been through with her. The desperate red head slowly wriggled her hand out of one of the ropes and quickly untied herself. "Now what?" she thought as she quickly looked for anything to defend herself with. Her eyes fell on a heavy lead pipe that was lying next to a box of drugs. Quickly she grabbed it and held it up like a baseball bat. She made her way over to the door; there was a small glass window. She could see that there was just one guard outside, he was holding a small sub-machine gun and had a short wave radio clipped to hi belt. Cautiously Ariel tapped on the glass window and immediately ducked down. The guard stepped in to investigate and noticing that the girl was no longer restrained to the table reached down to radio for help; but it was too late for him. Ariel swung the heavy lead pipe and struck the guard on the back of his head with a sickening crunch. Ariel threw down the pipe in disgust and picked up the gun that her victim had dropped.

Ariel was terrified as she snuck through the hallways of the giant ship. Whenever she would hear voices she would quickly find a place to hide and stay there until she was sure they were gone. Suddenly three guards turned the corner right behind her, Ariel reacted by shooting wildly at them. Two of them dropped dead but the third reacted fast by taking cover behind some crates and then signaling for help over his radio. Ariel bolted up the stairs and onto the deck of the ship. She tossed he gun and ran as fast as she could toward the edge of the ship. "I'm almost free! I going to do it ! I'm go..." her over joyed thoughts were cut down by the snipers bullet that blasted through her kneecap. Ariel hit the floor hard, slid a few feet and then began to drag herself to the edge. But it was to no avail, before she could roll under the railing she was surrounded by guards and was being dragged back inside. What was the point of living? Elsa was dead, Anna was who knows where, and V hadn't come to save her. "Just kill me!" she screamed through gritted teeth. Trevor Hook looked down at her and smiled, "In due time my dear, in due time..."

**Author's Note:**

**I had a little trouble writing this chapter. The words just stopped flowing for a while. As much as I want to make this story last as long as possible, I'm afraid that there are only two more chapters and a epilogue. I warn you all that there will be plenty of deaths in the last chapters of this story. In other news while watching lots of Frozen videos on YouTube I noticed that someone has put a link to this story and is commenting that people should come and read it, so whoever it is of you that did that I appreciate the free advertising. Also I was requested that I allow my story to be featured in a Frozen Fan Fic community named "Elsa Froze My Homework" and I have graciously accepted. Thank you all for your support and as always you are all amazing people!**

**Cheers!**

**V**


	13. Icy Waters

V opened his eyes, today was going to be the day he dies. He wrapped his arms tighter against Anna and she snuggled up against him. Her messy red hair spread all across his torso and was tickling his nose. "Good morning Princess" he said kissing the top of her head, she turned so that they were facing each other and brought his head down and kissed him. "I love you", V pulled her even closer and whispered into her ear, "I love you too."

Everyone was back at the bunker; they had finally left their ship around three o clock in the morning. On their way back Eugene had picked up Aladdin, who had jumped at the chance to break into somewhere. V had found rooms for everyone to sleep in and he could hear them beginning to wake up. V slid out of bed and found some clothes, which wasn't hard due to the fact that he wore the exact same thing every day.

"Wait for me..." a sleepy Anna quietly asked as she stumbled out of bed. V stifled a laugh, Anna's hair was everywhere! Her long ginger hair was sticking every direction. "It's bad isn't it?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, just a little bit."

There was a whoosh of air and in walked Rapunzel and Eugene...naked. Rapunzel just gave Anna and V a cute smile and said, "Told ya we would get you back."

Anna blushed and looked away, "Ok, ok, ok, Punzie you win." She reached up and grabbed a box of chocolate, "But seriously Punzie, put some clothes on. You too Eugene!"

Her cousins boyfriend just smirked a dashing smirk and walked past her and back in to his room. V felt a slight pull from his back pocket and twirled around, grabbing the hand of the would be thief. Aladdin stifled a yelp as he tried to yank his hand out of V's grasp.

"Not so sneaky after all, eh?" V taunted. Aladdin blushed slightly, "Well, it's the morning. I'm not at my best." The would be thief stuttered in defense. V released the shorter boys wrist and finished getting dressed.

V pulled on his trademark black outfit; his short sleeved black t-shit, black jeans, black leather gloves, black socks and shoes, and last but not least, a long black leather overcoat. The dark character walked into the bunkers main bathroom and looked at himself. His hair had grown even longer in the last few weeks it was now more than an inch below his shoulders.

He pulled his mass of long black hair back into a long pony tail and then opened the door. Anna was impatiently waiting to get in and pushed past V as soon as the door cracked open. "Could you be any slower?" the ginger playfully teased.

V smile suggestively, "I don't know, you seem to like it when I'm slow..." Anna grinned and then slammed the door in his face. Anna sighed, "_If today is the last day of my life, I might as well look good_."

Anna rummaged around through the faded wooden shelves on the bathroom walls, "_Where the hell is a brush?" _Finally finding one she began to attack the mess of red hair that was protruding from every direction. Five minutes later Anna had finally had her hair back into pigtails. She smiled, "Well, at least I'll look good dead."

Anna exited the bathroom and walked into the main room where she found everyone sitting and starring at the large screen that V was standing beneath. Anna quickly sat down and looked up at the large screen.

V cleared his throat and pointed a laser pointer at the projection, "So, we all know why we are here. We're here to save Ariel and to take down that scumbag Trevor Hook and his son Peter." The screen flipped to a picture of Trevor and his son. "This is the man that... m-murdered Elsa", V wiped away a small tear and continued. "I tracked him to this cargo ship that is just off the coast of Arendalle. Tonight at eleven o clock we will take two small speed boats to the side of the ship, right here", he said pointing to a 3-D model of the large cargo ship.

"Once there your only goal is to find and escape with Ariel. I will be taking care of the Hooks myself. I will..." V was abruptly cut off by Anna's loud announcement,

"I don't think so! I am going to be with you the whole time and we will kill them together." The red head looked at V with a mixture of anger and begging. V sighed; there was no way he would ever be able to say know to her.

"Fine, Anna and I will take care of Trevor and his son. The rest of you will need to search this room, it is located on deck number 5." He said pointing at the model. "This is the most likely place that they are holding Ariel. Eugene and Aladdin will be in charge of picking the locks of any doors that will be in your way. Kristoff, your are in charge of stopping anyone from interfering with our mission And Rapunzel, you are in charge of keeping Ariel calm when you four find her."

The group nodded their head in agreement, "Any questions?" V asked pleased with their responses. Aladdin raised his hand, "Um, uh, so most of us will probably die. Right?" V looked grimly at him and nodded.

"Anyone who wants out should leave now. You won't be judged or thought any less of if you do." No one moved, the silence began to get unbearable. Finally Rapunzel spoke, "So, now what do we do?"

"Follow me..." V said as he turned around and walked through a door. Everyone looked annoyed at Rapunzel, who merely shrugged and skipped after V. v lead them down a long hallway to a large door. Anna thought that It looked a lot like a bank safe door, what with its large circular shape and tarnished metal.

V place his hand on a smooth and shiny black screen next to the door, there was a quiet beep and then a loud creaking noise as the door swung open. The secretive boy quickly slid inside followed soon after by Rapunzel and the rest of the curious group.

Anna's eyes grew wide, just when she thought that there couldn't be any more to this place a new and even bigger and better room seemed to appear out of nowhere. The immense white room's walls were covered in all kinds of weapons.

V's grin grew big, "Welcome to the Heist Room"; he said waving an arm at the room in front of them. Aladdin and Eugene instantly ran past V and began to examine various tools and equipment. "Damn..." Kristoff whispered awe-struck.

V felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, it was Anna. "What are we doing here?" she asked quietly.

"We're getting equipped for tonight, I assume." The tall boy answered with a smile. Anna smiled back as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "So I guess this means I'll finally be able to use my Christmas present then."

Ariel blinked, and tried to bring her hand up to wipe the sleep out of her eyes, but she couldn't move. She sighed and tried to move her head, but it too was strapped down. She was staring up at the molding ceiling of the storage room one again. Then the pain hit her like a truck; her ankle throbbed as she tried to move it. She couldn't, it was a devoid of any feeling.

One of the lights above her head flickered then went dark, and then one by one the rest of the lights went out. Leaving the red head in pitch black, much like her thoughts. "_They must be keeping me alive for a reason_", she thought, "_But why? Elsa was the only one who mattered_!" she chocked back a sob as she thought of the beautiful and sweet blonde. Her thoughts darkened even further, "Maybe if I can kill myself somehow it will hurt whatever their plans are..."

Ariel began to think of every way she had ever heard of someone committing suicide: hanging, pills, jumping off a building. She knew there was no way that she could do any of that, then an idea hit her, "_Can I suffocate myself_?" she blew out the air in her lung and forced herself to stop breathing and began to think of Elsa, "_I love you..._" she thought as her world went black.

Ariel opened her eyes, she had not succeeded. "Damn it!" she screamed in frustration. "Someone kill me! Please!" she begged to the darkness, "I don't want to live without her..."

Sometime later she heard a faint scraping on the hull of the ship, "_What could that be_?" she thought as she tried once again to free herself, but it was to no avail. Suddenly the was a loud pop and thud, alarms began to blare throughout the ship, red lights flashed and she heard the door creak open.

A large group of men surrounded the table where she was strapped to and pushed it into a corner. She could not see what they were doing but she could hear the clicks and scraps of guns being loaded and primed.

"Looks like this li'l bitche's friends are coming to get her." One of the men said gruffly. "Yeah" an annoying high pitched voice agreed, "but they're gonna get a face full of lead instead!" A few of the men chuckled nervously.

The door suddenly swung open and Ariel heard the loud explosive gunshots and then the frantic order, "Stop shooting! We just shot Arnold!" The gunshots ceased and a panicked voice cried out, "Oh my God! You guys shot Arnold! Let me in! Let me in! It's me! Jerry!" and with that the red head heard the owner of the voice scamper through the door and slam it shut.

"What the hell is going on up there?"

"There's that kid, V or whatever his name is. The boss said he would be an easy target! But he doesn't even have any guns! He's just taking out everyone with knives! He's using bloody knives!" there was a sound of crates being overturned as the men quickly began to build a protective wall.

Suddenly the sound of the door slamming open pierced through Ariel's grim thoughts. The sound of gunfire filled and then there was a blinding flash and an intense ringing in her ears. When her vision cleared three shadowy figures were untying her. "Hurry, I'm covering you", a familiar voice yelled frantically. "Kristoff?" she said hoarsely.

The injured ginger was quickly pulled to her feet and finally got a look at her rescuers. "Rapunzel? Eugene? What are you guys doing here? You're going to get killed!" she yelled.

Rapunzel supported the injured girl, "No, we came here for you and we're going to leave with you." Ariel smiled weakly. Kristoff was the first to the door; he was carrying the biggest gun that Ariel had ever seen. He motioned to them to follow, "Ok I don't see anyo..." his words were cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Ariel watch in horror as the large playful boy collapsed into a pool of blood. "Oh my God, Kristoff!" She and Rapunzel yelled.

A thug jumped into the doorway, only to be blasted back by Eugene, "That's for killing my friend, you bastard!" He quickly went forward and checked Kristoff, "He...he's dead...Come on, we need to get out of here. V said to leave without him and Anna" And with that they made their way up through the winding hallways of the ship.

An unstoppable force was coming and Trevor and Peter Hook knew it. Peter was near tears, "He's gonna kill us all! Dad, do something!" Trevor looked calmly down at his terrified son, "Don't worry I have insurance. Come to the Bridge with me..."

V was a whirlwind, jumping, spinning, slicing, stabbing, and kicking anyone in his way. Anna followed close behind him. She had yet to even fire her gun...she was afraid too. All around her she saw the broken bleeding bodies of those stupid enough to stand between V and getting to Trevor.

V was tracking Peter's phone, he knew they were in the bridge. A group of thugs stood in front of the door, V launched himself through the air and landed in front of them. His arms became a blur as he cut them down with his long, shiny, silver daggers.

Anna ran up behind him, "Are you ready for this?" he asked her. Anna paused, Was she ready? Was she ready to face the man responsible for Elsa's death? Yes, yes she was. She nodded and grabbed V's shoulder and bent his head down. "_He tastes like chocolate_", she thought as she shared what she was sure their last kiss, "I love you V" she whispered. V pulled back and looked into her sky blue eyes, "I love Anna Frost."

Time seemed to slow down as Anna watched V turn to face the door and kick it open. The flashes of gun shots filled V's vision; he barely felt the impact of the bullets on his chest as he annihilated the two thugs in front of him.

Anna entered the room and help a bleeding V to his feet. Then together looked up at Trevor Hook and gasped.

Trevor and Peter were standing behind the control table, in Trevor's hand was a large brutal looking knife and in his other hand he was holing...Elsa. V turned white as a ghost, "E-Elsa?"

Trevor laughed, "That's right! Did you really think that I would be stupid enough to kill her?" Elsa's face was bloody and bruised one of her beautiful ice blue eyes was swollen shut. She was still wearing the blood covered hospital gown. "So here's how this works, You will put down your weapons and surrender and I won't kill your beloved sister...again!" V nodded his head in defeat, Trevor wave his son over to them to collect their weapons. Peter was holding a large gleaming black pistol, keeping pointed at V as he picked V's daggers off the floor. Moving to Anna he winked and said, "It was really fun having your sister all to myself. All those bruises on her face, that was all me! I can't wait to..." his words were cut off by the sharp pop of Anna's gun firing right in Peter's smug face.

V reacted fast sliding over the control booth, grabbing a piece of broken glass and then stabbing into Trevor Hook's eye. "Aaaggh!" the mob boss screamed as he dropped both his knife and Elsa, who was caught by her younger sister.

V heaved Trevor and tossed him through the control room's window and out on to the deck. Trevor clawed the piece of glass from his eye and looked up at V, "So, you're going to kill me now. Do it. After all it exactly what they...!" Trevor's words were cut off with the sound of handcuffs clicking around his wrists trapping him to the railing.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. I'm sure that the police will be glad to talk to you." V turned and left the distraught and bleeding and former Mob boss chained to his own ship. Anna was supporting most of Elsa's weight when V walked back to them and hoisted the fragile girl up into his arms as he carried her off of the ship.

"I can't believe I killed him..."Anna said, "But, honestly, I'm not sorry."

The distant wailing of police sirens was the last thing that Elsa heard before she blacked out.

V pushed Anna and Elsa onto the last remaining boat and shoved them a way from the ship before he himself jumped from the boat into the icy waters below.

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for the amount of time it took this final chapter to be published, but I have had a lot to deal with these past few weeks. I spent a lot of time writing this chapter and I am very proud of how it turned out. But do not worry! There will be an epilogue to really bring this story to a close. I have been considering writing a sequel to this titled "Arendalle High: Retribution" so if I have even one person supportive of this I will write it with great joy. Thank you all for reading my first Fan Fiction, please please please leave reviews and as always you are all amazing people!**

**Cheers!**

**V**


End file.
